


Underwater

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Body Horror, Empath, F/F, Fish, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Telepathy, Transformation, Underwater, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: An unexpected offer leads to an even more unexpected encounter, what was Dr. Ziegler hired to study?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid AU!
> 
> I can't get enough of Mermoicy, so I went nuts and wrote this whole thing in a few days. It's very self indulgent and wacky, body horror, transformation, a lot, so buckle-up. It's complete, it's being beta'd by KT and I'm fixing up chapters as we go. It will all get posted eventually, promise! 7-8 chapters? 
> 
> First chapter is just to get your feet wet ;)
> 
> Oh yes, there is human/mermaid smut. You're welcome. Or, warning (it's not that bad).
> 
> Thanks for your patience! I am in con crunch mode and I am slammed with (paying) work, have no fear this fic will be completed! Im glad your enjoying my rediculousness and I can't wait to share the thrilling conclusion! <3

The elevator slowly descended as the stern robotic voice coldy counted each level.

“Basement 1.”

The pensive young doctor held her briefcase in front of her, clenching her fists around the handle in order to keep herself calm.

“Basement 2.”

To either side of her was a large business man, both in matching black suits, albeit they only seemed like businessmen. Their faintly scarred hands and faces suggested a more likely occupation. 

“Basement Research Bay 1.”

It wasn't her plan to be here although slowed by red tape and financial struggles, her career had been going well but this opportunity had come in the form of a check with enough 0’s to make anyone forget to breathe.

“Basement Research Bay 2.”

One of the guards let out a sudden, guttural chuckle, and the startled doctor looked up at him with a frown. He quickly straightened up but was clearly amused by whatever he was thinking about.

“Basement Utility.”

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to a large utility room. With some confusion the doctor took a step into the hallway. A heavy hand stopped her and pulled her back in.

“Wait, Dr. Ziegler,” the guard huffed like an impatient parent.

Dr. Ziegler looked up, annoyed, as the door shut again. The guard then held down the door close button and pushed the buttons for floors 7-3-0. The back wall of the elevator shuddered and began to slide open, like a false wall in a haunted house.

The doctor turned around, grasping at her briefcase defensively. The guard chuckled again. 

Ahead was a short hallway leading to another set of doors. Their heavy footsteps echoed in the short hallway as they made their way forward. 

“Here,” the guard uttered as he pointed to a retinal scanner. “Look into the sensor.” The doctor stared at the red glass dome, she was so on edge that she jumped when the door hissed open.

The two guards stood on either side of the door as they exchanged a snicker, and one waved his hand dramatically. “Come on in, the water’s fine,” he said, smirking.

Dr. Ziegler frowned, but wasn't about to let these two clowns get to her. With a curt, “Thank you,” she stepped out of the bright light of the hallway and into the dark room.

As the door hissed shut behind her, deep purple lights slowly clicked on, further illuminating the room with every step she took. As more of the room became visible, she took in the various equipment carts lined up against the walls like tombstones, and assumed that this room was some sort of laboratory. With each idle click of her heels she soon came up to a deep black glass wall that seemed to spread the full width of the room. The closer she got, the odder it seemed. Squinting at the strange sight, the doctor moved in closer until she was mere inches away. 

Unsure, but curious as always, the doctor tapped gently on its surface. It felt smooth and it was so dark it reflected her back in full detail from head to toe. The dark violet lights making made it seem like some formidable art installation. 

Staring at her own reflection in the eyes face reflected back at her, something began to change. Her left eye’s reflection seemed to glow, it's shade changing from her cool blue to a bright red. Thinking this was just some trick of the lighting, she moved closer, trying to get a better look at what was happening. She was almost nose to nose with the glass wall. 

Several moments passed. 

The two guards leaned in to see into the door’s window and, as they had anticipated, a loud shriek echoed from the laboratory. Soon, they heard the next expected sound of two fists banging on the door before them, and a muffled “LET ME OUT!” pierced through the door.

“Damn it,” the one guard said ruefully as he pulled a crisp $50 from his wallet and handed it to the other, who then dipped his head in front of the retinal scanner to open the door. With a hiss, the door flung open and the frazzled Dr. Ziegler tumbled through. Panting and red in the face, she leaned back on the now closed and locked door. 

Panicked the doctor nearly all but yelled, “Take me to Ogundimu! Now!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! Dr. Ziegler!” The large frame of a sharply dressed man stood before them as the three figures approached.

The room was large and imposing, with a massive tropical reef aquarium that framed the doctor’s benefactor in an ethereal blue glow. A large mahogany desk adorned with various data screens and paperwork. On it, a large gauntlet paperweight glinted off the light of a tasteful lamp.

“Mr. Ogundimu, I do not understand what you have brought me here to do, or what in the HELL you are keeping in that basement! I want answers! Why didn't you tell me what the hell that was BEFORE you sent me down there!” the doctor demanded breathlessly nearly running out of breath, still shocked from her earlier encounter.

Mr. Ogundimu just smiled. “Because you would not believe me if you hadn't already seen her.”

“Her!?” The doctor placed her hand to her forehead and shook it from side to side, glaring disappointedly at her benefactor. 

The imposing, but bemused man leaned back onto his desk and gestured to a deep black leather chair, silently asking the doctor to sit. “Let me start from the beginning, and please call me Akande.”

Dr. Ziegler sat down, eager to hear what on God's green earth was being held just a few floors beneath their feet.

“Nearly a decade has passed since she was discovered.” Alande pulled a screen in front of him and with a few taps a video began to play. The doctor leaned in to get a better look. “My company had volunteered to assist with the rebuilding efforts after Hurricane Gabriel hit Europe. As you are well aware, it was devastating to the region.”

The doctor had been in medical school at the time, luckily studying in the US, safely away from the storm.

She leaned in close to the video. and it seemed to be of a small group of Akande’s search and rescue team making their way down steep cliffs near a seashore. One orange-vested and safety-rigged man pointed at a seemingly dead body among the wreckage and trash. The team moved closer to the pale torso, its legs pinned under the remains of a small boat. The lead team member reached to touch its shoulder, expecting to be met with another drowned waterlogged body. Instead, the would-be rescuer was met with a vicious slice of talons ripping open his unsuspecting neck, and blood splattered across the screen of the camera as an inhuman howl echoed from the small speakers of the screen. 

Dr. Ziegler stared transfixed at the video. 

“Our rescue team called for assistance and my security forced collected her and brought her here.” Akande stood. “Mankind is no longer the only sentient being on this planet and I want to know everything about them.” He began to pace. “The last ten years have been unfruitful. We know barely more than we did when we started. My patience grows thin, and that is where you come in. I want you to find out what you can about her with your nanite technology and any other means you have at your disposal.” 

Dr. Ziegler sat up. “I see. However, you still haven't told me what it I'm dealing with--what She is.”

Akande stopped pacing, he dragged his finger along the data screen, enlarging it: various data-graphs and grids, diagrams, renderings, scans-filled the display, including a large CT scan showing a murky, surreal image of what lurked far below them.

Dr. Ziegler stood, looking up in absolute wonder.

“Are you serious? Is that really…?” The doctor stood next to her benefactor, the soft awe in her voice left no doubt to Akande what her next word was.

“We prefer Sirenius Hominid.” Akande chuckled. “The caretakers have given her many names but no one has ever felt mermaid was a truly apt description.” 

The doctor thought back to the blood-spattered camera, and the scars that criss-crossed the two guards faces. She swallowed down a sudden rush or fear, curiosity quickly overriding it. “Fascinating,” Dr. Zeigler murmured, and started to read through the data sets in front of her. 

Akande chuckled warmly as he pulled all the data back onto the tablet, and handed it to her. The doctor grasped it greedily. 

“And that's why I hired you.” Akande gestured to the two guards who had been waiting by the office door. “Please escort our esteemed doctor to her vehicle.” The two men stood ready. “Remember the NDA you signed--I would recommend refreshing yourself on it, but I assume you're wise enough not to let a word of this leave this building.”

“Yes, yes,” the doctor said distractedly, was too focused on the data before her to concern herself.

“In the morning I look forward to introducing you properly.” Akande sat back into his desk chair as the doctor walked towards the exit, her eyes glued to the tablet. 

+--------

Below, alone in the quiet water, the faint glow of a mismatched pair of wide, thoughtful contrasting eyes that were wide and pondering was the only indication that anything lived in the darkness. 

+--------


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the elevator once more dully recited the floors as Dr. Ziegler and Mr. Ogundimu headed down together.

The doctor was ready this time: the wealth of knowledge she stayed up absorbing the night before had her much better prepared for this second encounter. It wasn't enough to quell her fears, but discovery always comes with risk. With Akande with her she felt very safe, the man radiated confidence. The elevator reached the lowest level, Akande tapping in the code to the secret entrance.

The false door slid open, and the pair quickly made their way through the hallway. Akande dipped his large frame in order to level his eye with the retinal scanner. The door swished opened and the two stepped through, Dr. Ziegler gripped her briefcase close. The white overhead lights brightly illuminated the laboratory, with no hint of the purple lights Angela had seen before.

The doctor huffed at the memory of the theatrics of the previous night before, but was glad the purple lights were not what she'd be working under for the next foreseeable future. She could now see that the tank wasn’t black, but rather full of clear water as it was now illuminated by the harsh overhead light fixtures. It looked to be about half as wide as the room itself. A pressurized chamber seemed to lead into the tank from the far left side. A ladder lead to a catwalk above the enclosure, which was hard to see as the tank seemed to have a fully closed lid. 

The doctor examined the tank closer as Akande watched on. Deep scratches were clearly visible on the glass surrounding the lid--clear attempts at breaking the seal. Intelligent, just as the notes had alluded to. She continued to scan the now-illuminated water; there were few features to the tank asides from the fine gravel on the bottom, which was assuredly part of the filtration system. Bubbles rippled up occasionally hinting at the presence of an oxygenation system. A few boulders provided some cover but as far as the doctor could tell, the tank was empty.

She looked to Akande, confused. “Is this your idea of a joke?”

Akanda laughed out loud. “Oh, she's in there. If you recall from your notes, this species has fantastic camouflaging abilities. I imagine that is why they have never been discovered before.” 

Dr. Ziegler’s mind raced, remembering all she had taken in. Its skin had been compared to that of a mimic octopus, able to change color and even texture. “Ah, yes,” she confirmed, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Akande pointed out a few of the basics equipment in the lab, indicating a communication port between the inside and outside of the tank, various scanners and testing equipment that was unique, and other various basic laboratory information. The doctor only heard part of it, was too enthralled by her efforts to try and trying to find the specimen that she only heard part of it.

Akande reached for a heavy yellow control panel, covered with caution warnings that alluded to the electricity that flowed through it. “If you ever need to see her, just give this button a tap.”

The doctor look horrified. “How...barbaric.”

Akande just smiled and shrugged as if Dr. Ziegler’s reaction was unsurprising. “I will take my leave, please enjoy your first day. But I do expect results, Dr. Ziegler.” 

The doctor just nodded and waited, eyes glued to the tank as Akande made his way out. 

The silence left behind after Mr. Ogundimu's departure was unnerving. Figuring the best way to begin was to get organized, the thought finally snapped the doctor from her disappointment of not finding the creature into action. 

So, as casually as possible, the doctor set her phone down, quickly quing it to an oldies station to fill the quiet laboratory with music. She began pushing the various carts into more organized arrangements, as far away from the tank as possible, making the space seem larger and less congested. 

The doctor thought of what was in the tank, wondering about how safe she truly was. Glancing up to check the tank, she was shocked to see what greeted her was two eyes, one red and one blue, gleaming at her from the base of one of the boulders. 

The doctor stood up straight, and as she did the eyes disappeared again. 

“Ah, so you are in there!” Although giddy with confirmation that she hadn’t been made a fool of, the doctor went back to her work. She knew from the documents she read that the creature wasn't just a dumb animal. She figured it was just as curious and on edge about her as she was of it. Maybe it was a good idea to start off with a bit of psychology rather than it was to jump into physiology. 

The doctor finished her work and dragged a stool over to the communicator. She sat with her tablet, letting her eyes wander over to approximately where the other set of eyes were before. 

“Hello.” The doctor leaned into the microphone. “My name is Angela Ziegler, and I am here to learn about you.” She sat back and waited, patiently hoping she could get a better look at her subject. All she had was the two mismatched eyes from earlier and the flash of sharp teeth to go off of from the encounter last night.

Several hours passed with not so much as a stir in the tank. 

The doctor had grown frustrated. Her eyes darted over to the yellow control panel, the button taunting her with how easy it would be to send a jolt through the tank. Before she realized it, she had it in both hands. 

Angela thought about the repercussions. Did she want to give up so easily? The thought of causing anyone or anything pain made her stomach twist. She stared at the button until a movement caught in the corner of her eye. 

The doctor nearly dropped the controller in shock. 

What had been seen in scans and in written detail from the researchers that had come before did not aptly describe what the doctor was seeing. Two webbed hands were pressed to the glass, fingers long tapering to wicked talons. Its skin was oily black and shimmered purple under the light, its texture still a bit like the rocks in the tank, not the pale white skin she had seen from the video in Akande's office. A shock of red hair framed the familiar eyes that stared out of the tank, wide and pleading. Her face was thin and bony, with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. Its features were human but its open lips revealed sharp, serrated teeth like that of a small shark. The creatures bare torso bore the slightest hint of a chest while its long slender body trailed downward and tapered at least ten feet back into the tank, its fin like that of a dolphin’s tail.

She was terrifying, but also beautiful, and the shock of that realization set the doctor back on her heels as she felt her heart race. 

The doctor stared as the mermaid stared back. 

It...She pointed at the controller and shook her head left to right indicating a “no”, her eyes still wide and pleading. 

The doctor felt her breath return as she looked back down to the controller. Clearly this was something that had been abused in the past. The doctor closed the lid to the button and, unplugged the controller, and threw it in a nearby waste bin. The doctor held up her hands to show it was gone and looked back into the tank, making her way to where She was still pressed against the tank wall. 

If the human features were to be believed a look of what must be relief overcame it. 

The doctor moved until she was in just a few feet back from the glass. She was eye to eye with her as Angela kept her hands out in front of her to show she had no ill intent. She retreated back from the glass blinking slowly as She opened her arms and gave the doctor a good look with an annoyed countenance. With a flick of the tail the mermaid curled back around the boulder, skin melding and shifting back into the color and texture in order to hide again from the doctor’s scrutiny. 

Dr. Ziegler stood dumbfounded. Not only had she finally gotten a good look, but she was able to see the clear signs of intelligence and humanity that it must possess. Her stomach churned; the realization that this was a captive and she was the new captor made her skin crawl. But, unlike the past researchers, she knew she could be gentle, and she was too invested both professionally and emotionally to just quit.

The doctor walked quickly to the microphone, hitting the talk button. “Thank you for showing yourself to me. And I promise I have no intention of causing you any pain.” She got up and headed back to where she left her tablet to record everything that had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Or rather, that what she was planning on doing until the lab door hissed open again to reveal a cart being pushed along by a short statured woman in a lab coat. When the newcomer looked up from where she was pushing the laden cart and saw the doctor, she stopped suddenly, almost tripping over her own feet.

The young woman spit out what must be a line of curses in Mandarin that the poor doctor was ill equipped to understand. “Ah! I’m so sorry. You scared me!” she said, rather flustered.

As the newcomer finished collecting herself the doctor had made her way over smiling as welcoming as she could.

“You must be Dr. Ziegler! I am Dr. Mei-Lin Zhou, and I am the Dietitian here.” She smiled and held out her hand.

The doctor quickly shook it. “Greetings, it is wonderful to meet you, Dr. Zhou. I assume you're here to…” 

Before Angela could finish her sentence Dr. Zhou pulled off the lid to the large stainless steel tray, revealing its contents. Inside was a score of crabs clicking away on the stainless steel. 

“Live crab?” The doctor looked on peered inside, curious.

“Brown crab to be precise,” chimed in Dr. Zhou. Putting her hand up to hide her mouth from the tank, and she whispered, “And laced with all the vitamins and minerals I can only assume our guest would need. I usually cook fish not feed them!” Dr. Zhou chuckled and headed towards the ladder to the top of the tank. With the practiced hands of someone who’d been doing something everyday for nearly a decade, she quickly moved up the rungs, opened a hatch, and began to drop each crab in one at a time. As they floated to the bottom and began to wander around, She laid dormant, much to the doctor’s reignited curiosity and frustration.

“Is there anything you can tell me that might not be in these reports, Dr. Zhou?” Angela asked as she descended the ladder..

“Call me Mei, and sure! Lots of things.” Mei stood next to the doctor, both of them watching the crab scuttle about. “For one, she never eats when anyone is watching.” 

Angela got the hint, and turned away from the glass, following Mei back towards her cart. At that Mei reached for two small boxes and handed one to the doctor. “Lunch?”  
‘  
“Thank you, Mei.” The two sat in silence, calmly eating their respective sandwiches. 

“You know, I've never seen her. I've been here nine years and she's never appeared to me. I bring in meals around noon and come back the next day to a neat pile of crab shells.” Smiling mischievously, she leaned closer and shared in a whisper, “She's a tidier eater than Mr. Ogundimu.” Mei giggled. 

Angela let out a strong laugh at that. Both women kept chatting; Mei shared various stories and tidbits she had heard from other researchers and biologists, most either leaving in frustration or fired due to lack of progress. 

“I saw her this morning,” Angela admitted. “She's impressive.”

Mei looked surprised. “On your first day? You didn't….” Mei pantomimed pushing a button. 

“Oh, no… I almost did but… No, I couldn't. I actually unplugged it. I loathe the thought of hurting anyone. And….” Angela looked back at the tank remembering the look on Her face pleading her not too.

What she saw instead stopped her mid-sentence. Mei, seeing Angela's eyes go wide, also looked over to the tank. Sitting upright on the tank floor, She was watching the two women, still inky black and textured like stone.

Mei gasped. “Oh, wow.” Both women froze and so did She, all three sets of eyes unblinking as they warily took in each other. 

Several heart beats passed until Angela slowly picked up her sandwich and took a bite. Mei watched and followed suit. 

The two women watched as She gently reached out, and grabbed a crab, and quickly sliced with a talons between the crabs shell, ceasing its movements. She pulled off a leg and began to suck the meat from it, not breaking eye contact. 

Both doctors chewed slowly, not wanting to be distracted from what they were witnessing. 

Angela's mind raced, trying to figure out what was motivating her to join them. As Mei had said, she'd never seen her eat before. Was she trying to communicate? Was this some form of trying to gain the doctor’s trust? Her mind raced with every hypothesis. As Angela watched the mermaid pull another leg off the crab a loud chime went off in Mei’s pocket. 

Angela's eyes snapped back to Mei who was frantically muting it, when they looked back to the tank She was hidden again. Nothing moving except a hollow crab legs floating to the surface. 

“I'm so sorry, Angela.” Mei looked to the doctor, clearly embarrassed as she stood placing her now quiet phone back into her pocket. Mei smiled sheepishly, “I have to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, same time?” 

Angela nodded. Mei smiled and headed for her cart.

“Thank you Mei, it's nice to have a friend here.” Angela stood giving a friendly wave.

“It seems you have two new friends by the look of it!” Mei smiled and waved as the door shut behind her.

With that, the doctor turned slowly back to the tank, and made her way back to the microphone. 

“It was nice having Lunch with you, um, Miss…um...Mermaid” Angela sat back down next to the microphone. Jotting down everything that had taken place.

The day finished off as quietly as it started. The doctor headed out the door of the lab, the lights dimming down. 

“Good Night” the doctor loudly spoke into the room with no response. The doors slid shut locking audibly, her mind racing in fascination at how her life had been turned upside down so quickly. Her footsteps were slow not eager to return to her tiny corporate apartment, the urge to work late into the evening nearly caused her feet to turn back,

She would have done just that if her phone didn’t suddenly chime. Akande was asking for a report already. Snapping back towards the hidden door of the elevator Angela made her way up the elevator to Akande’s office. 

As the door slid open, Akande was already waiting just outside the elevator door.

“I heard through the grapevine vine you’ve had quite a day!” Akande beamed and grabbed the doctors shoulders. “Some of our researchers never even stayed past the first encounter! Tell me, what have you learned?” His smile was nearly blinding. 

Angela recounted her day to Akande as they walked into his office, Angela’s shoulder being weighed down by Akande’s hand on her shoulder. He gestured to the leather chair she had sat the day before and she took a seat. Akanda moved around and sat behind his desk leaning on his arms humming in response to every detail that Angela shared. Angela quickly wrapped up her day’s experiences, and began to discuss various communication and psychology tools she wanted to employ to gain trust. New foods and a more dynamic living situation, more stimulation, perhaps even some form of exercise equipment. Angela’s arms were animated with her excitement as ideas flowed from her. 

“I knew hiring you would be most interesting Dr. Ziegler... however…” Akande stood and moved to the front of his large desk the few moments of silence caused Angela’s anxiety to rise. 

“I didn't bring you here to make friends.” He paused letting that statement sink in. “I want information. I want you to use your renowned technology, that I am paying for, to retrieve tissue samples, DNA sequencing, body scans that are complete, a full listing of abilities and how they can be harnessed and applied.” Akande gripped the edge of his desk, it groaned under the pressure. “I care not for it’s well being.”

Angela swallow down the bile that had risen in her throat, effectively cutting of her ability to respond. She knew the data sets were incomplete, notes sharing the frustration of skin too tough for injections and internal structures too dense for x-rays and CT scans to penetrate. Even then they could only use gas to put her under, and that only seemed to work for a few minutes before her system processed and adapted to it. Marvelous didn't begin to cover her fascination, those eyes penetrating deep in her psyche. Her chest ached, unsure what was next.

“You have six months.” Akande was no longer jovial, his tone deathly serious.

“What happens in six months?” Angela managed to ask in a weak voice, afraid of the answer.

“Dissection.” He said with certainty. 

Angela just nodded, unsure how effective a protest at this time would be. Her face surely betraying her conflict.

“I want my results Doctor Ziegler.” Akande stood straight, his arms folding behind his back with authority.

“I understand.” the doctor quickly stood and headed for the door. Her steps were fast, matching her pounding heart. 

+----

That night Angela's sleep was restless as a million thoughts ran through her mind. She felt like she was being interrogated by her conscious. When she finally did sleep she could only dream of drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> These chapters are all a little short, but I'm trying to keep it nicely paced. I'm also very slow at editing as I have no idea what I'm doing! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the doctor swiftly entered the laboratory, the lights flickered on in its usual progression. Angela looked over to the tank as she set down her satchel hoping for any acknowledgement of her arrival, unsurprisingly the tank was clear. Undeterred she pulled out her tablet from her satchel and sat down in front of her steel briefcase. Setting in the code the locks of the briefcase sprang open with a loud click click. Inside her nanites and research tools sat waiting in carved out foam. She knew from her contract her tech would come into play but as they were designed for human use she’d have to spend time reprogramming them.

Up to that point Angela had been a medical engineer, her tech making waves improving both diagnostic and surgical procedures. The microscopic robots or “nanites” were designed to move through the human body like a white blood cell, and using sonic radar scan an entire patient to diagnose more precisely, and in more recently perform bloodless micro surgeries. Her technology was almost ready for the mainstream, but she needed funding. Angela reminded herself of this, that whatever the outcome of this contract her ability to heal would be unmatched. She had to steel herself, it was for the greater good.

She glanced up and back at the tank as her gut wrenched as guilt hit her. At that moment she felt like the grim reaper. She was the portent of death to this poor creature imprisoned for just existing and having the bad fortune of being swept up in an act of God. Did she have a right to do this? The thought weighted heavily on her shoulders, she wanted to be a healer she wanted to save lives. She knew her options were limited but, If she could get the data she could prevent the dissection. 

The doctor decided in that moment she would be as transparent as possible, if possible communicate everything she was doing and planned on doing. Force had failed every researcher for the last 10 years, and force was not Angela's way. She had to let her know that the only thing standing between her and doom was Angela. Her first step was to establish communication, and the old fashioned ways were always the best way. She wheeled an old style marker board over to face the tank.

Grabbing the communicator and setting herself in front of the glass wall of the tank she tapped the glass gently with her knuckles. To her surprise she was quickly met by the familiar two eyes glaring back from below the largest boulder in the tank, looking annoyed almost as if she had woken her.

Angela gestured to the marker board hoping to get something happening. She wasn't sure what the result would be but she had to try.

Angela watched as her breath was taken from her again as the mermaid unwound herself from her usual spot, gliding closer floating mid-water looking at the doctor skeptically, Angela assumed based on her raised eyebrow and thin precise frown. 

The doctor cleared her throat and pointed to herself and said aloud “Angela”. And wrote it on the marker board. She then gestured to Her, who just looked back almost amused shifting her form lower in order to be in better line of sight, tail flicking back and forth. 

The doctor tried again.

“Angela.” She pointed at herself and left an open palmed gesture towards the tank her face bright even with teeth clenched in mild frustration.

“Moira”

Angela swore she just heard something in her mind, a low rolled foreign sounding voice. 

She shook her head confused. She's try again.

“Angela.” She pointed to herself again.

“It's Moira you twit.” She rolled her eyes.

Angela froze wide eyed, she should feel insulted but the realization that she might actually be communicating overrode any urge to retort. 

“What-but-?” the doctor assessed every detail of the situation, but her focus was completely on the amused looking mermaid. “-but-so-you can understand me?” She spoke into the communicators microphone.

“Yes.” The voice clear as day said in Angela's mind. The mermaid crossed her arms, her amusement still clearly on her face. 

“Can you read my mind?” Angela said, gripping the microphone with clear anxiety. What if she had been listening to her earlier?

“No, dear girl, what would make you think that.” Bubbles rose from her fluttering gills. 

Angela just stared confused as the mermaid seemed to chuckle.

“My name is Moira, dear.” Her long tail swaying gently. “And, no I cannot read your thoughts, I can only project my own”. 

Angela finally regaining her cognitive function after such a realization. The damn thing was telepathic.

“You've been able to communicate this entire time and you never have?” Angela crossed her arms, a mix of fascination and frustration. 

“I can't talk to everyone like this, not everyone is capable of hearing but for some reason you are.” Moira narrowed her eyes examining Angela just as much as Angela had been examining her. “Curious”.

Angela reaching for her tablet with shaky hands to record the conversation. “It's nice to finally have a name to call you other than Mermaid”.

“What in the world is a Mermaid?” Moira raised an eyebrow in confusion, tapping a long talon against her bicep.

“You are, I guess.” Angela replied. “If that's not what you call yourself, what should we call you”. 

“I told you, Moira”. A plume of annoyed bubbles rose from her gills.

“No, I mean what do you call your kind, your people?” Angela had her fingers ready to type in her response on the tablet.

The room filled with silence as Moira seemed to ponder Angela’s question. 

Angela grew concerned she had overstepped.

“Perhaps, if you may, answer a few of my questions first?” Moira flicked her massive tail setting herself down on the gravel standing almost as if she were bipedal in front of Angela, eye to eye.

Angela took a step back as she stared. “Of-of course, ask me anything.”

“Where am I?” 

Angela thought about how to answer for a moment, unsure of how best to describe it. “Well, you’re in a hidden underground facility. Off of the coast of the Atlantic Ocean in England.” 

Moira pondered on that for a moment, seemingly relieved to hear about her being close to the Ocean. “How long have I been here?”

“They told me about ten years.” Angela shared without hesitation.

At that Moira pressed her forehead to the glass her mind clearly reeling at the number. Her body’s shade shifting a tad lighter, like the realization lapsed her concentration.

“Why am I here?” Her minds voice was lower and seemed strained. 

“You were found trapped under wreckage after the storm that tore up Europe ten years prior.” Angela continued to be clear with her answers.

“Let me rephrase. What do you, they want with me?” Moira looked up and stared down Angela.

Unable to look away from the unblinking stare of Moira, Angela paused and thought carefully how to word her response.

“They, and I wish to understand what you are and what you are capable of. They, we want knowledge, to understand.” Angela felt good about her answer.

“What else could they want to know? I've been scanned, prodded, poked, and humiliated...how have they not gotten what they wanted!?” The entirety of Moira's body flushed violet, her skin smoothing, her teeth seeming to be sharper as she snarled.Her body reacting to her emotional state in tones of red and purple.

“I’m, I'm sorry. Moira.” Angela felt her own heart start to weigh down her mind drifting. She felt her limbs grow heavy and an intense fear over took her as the room spun around her.

Suddenly Angela was struggling to breathe, her body laid out on a cold metallic surface. Her jaw clamped shut by straps holding a plastic breathing apparatus to her face. Arms strapped down by painfully dry leather straps. Legs... no... tail being gripped and held in place by two ugly monsters that seemed to find humor in her predicament. Her body too long to fit completely on the examination table. Panic overtook her as cold hands began examining her, prodding with needles, skin being scraped, hair samples being taken, she had never felt so powerless as the hiss of gas in her mask had caused her to blackout.

Angela sat up with a deep inhale letting out a horrified gasp. She had somehow ended up laid out on the cold cement floor of the lab. Her hands were numb and her vision narrowed as if she had endured a panic attack. Looking around she saw the table she had been strapped to in her vision which was currently pushed off in the furthest corner of the lab, the leather straps hanging underneath taunting her. Wrenching back over to see the tank she could see Moira sitting on the bottom watching Angela.

“What...What was that?” Angela asked between deep breaths.

Moira looked on unapologetic but also curious. 

“I accidentally shared a memory with you. Very curious, I haven't done that in...well over a decade now.” Moira tapped a talon against her sharp chin. 

Angela frowned still feeling sick. “Was that real? Did that actually happen?”

“They’ve….” Moira paused and sank lower in the water wrapping her arms around her chest. “They've done much worse.” She averted her eyes and her skin toned into a soft blue that nearly blended into the water.

“…no one deserves to be treated like that.” the doctor pondered. “How can anyone be so inhumane.”

Moira glared hard at Angela. “Do you want me to show you?”

Angela swallowed the now familiar feeling of bile in her throat. “No, I believe you.”

Moira took a deep inhale and exhaled hard causing bubbles to frame her face. 

“Good.” 

The doctor moved to sit cross legged in front of where Moira sat near the bottom, her concern for Moira’s well being and need to help overriding her clinical nature.

“Do you have anything else you’d like to ask, anything I can do?.” Angela couldn't help the look of concern that reflected partially back at her from the glass.

“No.” With a sharp push of her tail Moira set herself back into the furthest corner from Angela. 

The doctor stood and headed back to her work station. She held her tablet to ready to log what happened. But, how could she? If they knew she had established communication through her, how would they react? The vivid Memory of just one occasion of what they've done to Moira was enough to put her own safety in question. 

She would have to lie. 

Angela left that night unsure and shaken, her evening report lacking in any real breakthroughs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Angela was early to the lab. She held a coffee close to her chest as she rode the elevator down, she was exhausted due to her dreams the night before being filled with nightmares. Even awake she could still see the cold set of eyes that had stared at her in her dream. A feeling of dread and confusion cut short by a searing jolt of electricity that woke her so suddenly she nearly fell out of bed . The realness of the dream had made it impossible for her to attempt to go back to sleep. Her footsteps were heavy as she excited the elevator into the short hallway to the lab.

 

The retinal scanner usual beep caused Angela to flinch as the door to the lab slid open her anxiety on edge as the overhead lights turned on in its usual wave. Angela's eyes followed the illuminated space as they revealed something that put a sharp chill down her spine.

 

The yellow controller was plugged back in and set on a table in front of the glass wall of the tank.

 

Angela’s heart raced, her nightmare suddenly seeming all too real. 

 

“Moira!” Angela dropped her coffee and ran to the tank. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she searched, her focus was drawn to the back of the still water. A pale form slumped limply at the bottom that was twisted in on itself.

 

“No!” Angela looked back into the lab wanting to scream for help, it was only then she saw the note placed under the corner of the vile yellow controller.

 

Dr. Ziegler

 

We are watching and we know something happened yesterday you did not share with us.

 

Consider this a warning.

-AO

 

Angela threw down the note and without thought or hesitation ran to the wet-suit lockers. Wrenching them open she threw off her lab coat and grabbed a re-breather and a weight belt, not bothering with a wet suit. Without considering any risk to her own safety she wrenched open the pressurized chamber door and quickly slammed it shut behind her. Angela hit the toggle affixed to the cold steel wall of the small pressure chamber and it began to fill with the warm water of the tank.  Tears stung her eyes under the mask as she strapped the weight belt around her torso. Her only thoughts were of how this was all her own fault. She had done this, might as well have pushed the button, this was entirely in her control to prevent.

 

The chamber finished filling and Angela pushed the door open stepping into the main tank. Her steps were slow in the warm water as she made her way over to the the huddled still figure. The first thing Angela noticed is how human she looked, her skin was smooth and lacked any pigmentation. Her torso transitioned into a soft purple where her hips changed to a gently scaled deep purple tail that tapered into a fin. A short pectoral fin rippled gently in the current of the tank. Angela noticed she even had freckles dotting her shoulders.

 

Angela knelt down and put her fingers to Moira's neck to check for a pulse, but pulled back when she felt her fingers press into gills. Unable to take a pulse there she gently turned her over onto her back. Moira's hands were balled into fists and pulled in close to her chest and her face locked in a pained grimace. Angela frantically looked for any sign of life, without any idea what to do panic gripped at her.

 

“No, NO!” Angela yelled into her helmet as she shook Moira violently, the force pushing a rush of bubbles from her mouth and gills. Moira suddenly inhaled violently and her eyes snapped wide open.

 

Before Angela could even react Moira shifted her form violently, her skin turning oily black and her shoulders grew spines, her hands becoming sharp and long which were quickly turned onto her assumed attacker.

 

Angela tried to move away shielding her face with her arms but Moira was too fast as she raked her claws across Angela's upheld forearms, leaving rips in her skin. Angela yelled out inside the mask in pain, she kicked back turning to make for the door.

 

Reeling back in horror at what she had just done Moira let her guard drop, her body letting go all of it's camouflage. She kicked violently with her smooth violet tail easily cutting off Angela's flight.

 

“ _Angela! Wait!”_ Moira held out her hands showing she was not going to attack her again Her long talons were gone replaced with all too human hands.

 

Angela froze, she was terrified. Her arms stung viciously as salt water mixed with the torn flesh. She winced as she stared at Moira. Angela could see the dark circles under Moira’s eyes, her right eye was completely bloodshot, her body speckled with small burns. Angela swallowed hard as fear faded. Moira was just defending herself, Angel’s guilt flooded her again.

 

Angela spoke her voice understandable but muffled by the re-breather mask. “I know what happened. It was my fault. I didn't tell them about us communicating and they-” Angela took a step closer. “-they seemed to have hurt you to send me a message.”

 

Moira closed the gap and reached for Angela's arms gently grabbing both in a loose grip. “ _I will be fine.”_

 

“ _I should have warned you, they always know.”_ Moira glanced up at a small dome in the ceiling of the tank. “ _They're always watching_.”  

 

Angela glared up at the ceiling, she had been careless.

 

Moira pulled Angela towards the pressure chamber, turning around to tuck her into it. “ _I don't think it can see us in here, please let me fix this.”_

 

Angela stepped backwards through the open doorway into the chamber guided by Moira. She couldn't believe how naive she was to not expect cameras to be monitoring the lab. Nor did she expect the kindness Moira was showing her. Angela was not sure what was meant by 'fix this’ but for some reason she felt unafraid, and soon her arms stopped stinging and then Moira let go.

 

Backing away Moira looked apologetically at Angela . “ _Just, please don't tell them about this.”_  She pointed at Angela's now healed arms as she pulled herself out of the compression tank and gently closed the door.

 

Angela was stunned, her arms were healed-Moira had healed her-Moira could heal! Angela quickly hit the button to drain the water. Her mind replaying the last few minutes as she waited for the water to drained away.. Was she healing herself from the night before? How had she hidden that ability for the last decade? Was this what Akande was after? How was this possible? Is this an innate ability or a learned one?

 

The water receded and the door unlocked to get out. Safely outside Angela ran around to the front of the tank as she ripped off her re-breather. Ignoring how soaked she was she moved quickly to join Moira who was laying against the front of the glass wall, clearly exhausted. Angela sat down on the opposite side and leaned against the tank, holding the communicator.

 

“I'm so sorry Moira.” Angela sniffled and held back tears. “This is entirely my fault.” Angela felt sick, the cold of the lab slowly chilling her wet skin making her body shake, at least that's what she told herself.

 

Moira cracked her blue eye open. A small smile graced her face. “ _I will be fine, nothing I haven't endured before.”_ She opened her other eye and frowned, “ _you’re hardly the reason I’m stuck here. That honor goes to me and my arrogance. I'm sorry to have worried you, Angela.”_

 

Angela slammed her fists on the hard cement ground, water shook and splattered from her wet sleeves. “It's not _fine_! Nothing about this is fine, Moira!” Angela softened her voice. “You shouldn't be here.”

 

Moira scoffed as a plume of small bubbles emphasized her clear disbelief. She tightened her already crossed arms and looked away, clearly doubting Angela’s sincerity.

 

Angela felt her breath strain with anger at the entire situation. She had to show Moira that she could trust her, and that she had her best interests at heart.

 

“I’ll leave you to rest.” Angela stood, shivering.” But, please let me in a little so I can give them _something_ to appease them. For your own sake. Until I can figure out how to get you out.” Angela let that last part out almost inaudibly before she could even question the rationality of it.

 

Moira quickly looked back at Angela. Hardly anyone has shown her even an ounce of kindness since her capture, scientist after researcher hired to pull her apart to find out everything they could. She was skeptical. Was this some new tactic to lull her into a false sense of security? Moira may have her doubts but she had seen Angela's empathy, her body language, the fact she could hear Moira's thoughts, it all was thrilling and gave Moira something she wasn't sure she could feel, hope.

 

“ _Thank you, Angela, I understand.”_ Moira pulled herself away from the glass and curled around her usual hiding spot, melding back into her camouflage. She had a lot to think about.

 

Angela breathed a sigh of relief, she knew Moira was safe at least for the moment. Somehow fate had lead them both here, and now it was up to Angela to protect Moira. A Guardian Angel of a Mermaid.

 

Still shivering Angela made her way to the row of lab lockers along the back wall, a small bathroom shower area allowed her to quickly wash off and put on dry clothes. Her mind already running through escape ideas, each one as impossible as the last. Dry and dressed in a spare set of clothes the day continued on.

 

The doctor worked to get her nanites coded to take a true full body scan of Moira. The small bots seeming more and more invasive and sinister at each new line of code, but if her scan worked she was sure Akande would be appeased. Her mind and eyes wandered to the tank often, her heart thumping at the thought of the soft pale vulnerable Moira she had seen earlier. No oily black skin or wicked talons. Her now rational mind realizing how fortunate she was that Moira didn’t just kill her outright, it was disarming to be seemingly trusted by someone who had no reason to trust anyone. Angela thought to herself “ _I wonder if we could be_ _friends_.” Glancing at the tank again she spotted those two eyes staring back, but they were soft and kind. Angela smiled back.

 

+------

 

That night Angela's dreams were filled with Moira. Somehow in her dreams Angela had grown her own shimmering opalescent tail that filled her with wonder. They swam through reefs and kelp beds, hand in hand. Moira leading the way showing her the wonders of the sea. It all seemed so real. Every time she saw the beautiful smile Moira gave her all she wanted to do was kiss her. When she finally got the nerve to do so in the dream, she woke up. Her heart pounding, her body warm and wet.

 

+-----

 

The next few days passed quickly. Moira shared various insights to her kind, things that wouldn’t raise suspicion of their ability to communicate. While Angela worked to get her nanites ready. Their work a slow but produced a steady trickle of information that managed to keep Akande and his goons at bay. Angela didn't know if it was enough to stop what he had promised, but she knew when her nanobots got the primary data points she had been assigned to collect it would mean Moira was safer. Giving her more time to consider every possible outcome that resulted in Moira being free.

 

Angela's fondness grew for Moira each day, the fact she was a Mermaid almost seemed irrelevant. Moira seemed to spend as much time working with Angela as she could, eager to learn about her and more about human medicine and culture. It was an exchange of information that in any other situation would have been joyful and full of shared discovery and wonder. Moira even warmed up to Mei, requesting some different foods, much to Mei’s delight.

 

Every evening when Angela returned to her small company owned apartment she would fall into bed, anticipating another beautiful dream. Moira was a constant in every lucid dream, and in them they would swim and talk about how they would escape and where they would go. Each dream would end when Angela tried again each time to pull Moira in for a kiss, only to wake up before she could. These dream encounters made acting so distant and professional in the lab seem like a cruel joke.

 

Angela woke up every morning wishing that it was all real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I was losing all the italics! it simply indicates Moira using her telepathy rather than speech. No bigs! Doesn't seem to have caused any confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the chapter the rating is for....so fair warning! It's not bad in anyway, no warnings needed...except one of them is part fish. Hopefully that's a given.

With just three weeks left the nanites were coded and ready. All that was left was to inject them, but Angela knew Moira was wary even with her continued participation and understanding of what it all entailed. She resolved to let Moira know of the real danger ahead for her if they didn't use the nanites and get the data to Akande. That morning Angela walked into the lab determined to get Moira to agree. 

 

The lights came as they always did, revealing the now messy and well used laboratory. Usually Moira was already awake and waiting for Angela by the front of her glass enclosure but that morning she wasn’t there.Angela walked up to the tank, assuming the last few late nights of work had kept Moira up enough to warrant sleeping in, one of the few things they agreed was safe to share with Akande was her limited need of sleep. Angela set her usual coffee down on a lab table and calmly made her way to the glass wall.

 

“Moira, are you awake?” Angela gently tapped on the glass with her knuckle as she inspected Moira’s usual hiding spot, but strangely it was clearly vacant. Angela walked along the tank searching every inch of the limited space, but the mermaid was nowhere to be found. Growing frantic Angela began to run along the glass frantically banging on the glass, but nothing moved in the still water.

 

In a panic Angela turned towards the wet suit lockers to grab a re-breather and get in the tank, but what she saw next chilled her to the core.  On the ground a trail of blood snaked from the open door of the compression chamber along the far side wall growing in size until she saw her.

 

Moira was laid out on the ground, gasping for breath, her body still and heavy along the cement floor. Angela couldn’t see any wound visible wounds, but her panic didn’t lessen as her entire being was flooded with rage.

 

“Oh my God, Moira what did they do to you?!” Angela rushed, kneeling down she gently pulled Moira’s head into her lap.

 

Moira s telepathic voice was faint. “ _ I---I---had to---try _ .” She reached out a hand and grasped at Angela’s arm, but she soon let go and her arm dropped down to her side.

 

Angela felt her stomach heave. This wasn’t Akande or his Goons, Moira had done this to herself. 

 

“I have to get you back into the tank.” Angela stood and tried to pull Moira by her arms, but she was far too heavy.

 

“Moira you have to help me!” Angela pulled as hard as possible, yielding only a fraction of movement.

 

Moira gasped with dry gills and tried to push herself but her energy was completely spent.

 

Angela stood and looked around desperately searching for something to help. She still had her re-breather next to her, it wouldn't work in reverse, but it could hold a few breaths. Swiftly climbing the stairs to the tank Angela used the re-breather to collect a mask-full of water from the small feeding hatch. Carefully, but quickly, Angela ran back down the stairs making her way back over to where Moira laid still. Setting Moira up as best she could she placed the mask over her face securing the straps. 

 

“Breathe!” Angela yelled. 

 

Moira inhaled several large gulps pulling what little water that was in the mask through her mouth. The water cascaded out of her gills onto Angela's knees. It was enough to give Moira back her wits and some strength. 

 

“Can you move?” Angela felt Moira tense underneath her.

 

“ _ I-can--try.”  _ Moira gently pushed against the floor as Angela pulled, together they were able to get her sitting up on her own. 

 

With that Angela stood and pulled at Moira’s arms, while Moira pushed as best she could with her tail making slow headway back to the compression chamber. They had to stop several times so Angela could get another mask of water for Moira. After what felt like hours of effort  they reached the door. Angela took a step inside as she pulled Moira over the threshold, her eyes drifting around in horror at the blood speckled chamber.

 

Angela wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. Moira had every right to want her freedom. Angela wanted that for her too, but what could she do? It's not like she could casually roll her out the front door. Even with help carrying Moira would be impossible, keeping her alive out of the water even more so. For now the best she could do was keep Akande's thirst for information sated. Angela needed to know what had given Moira any Idea that she could make it like this? How did leaving the tank lead to anything but failure? Why was there so much blood? Angela remarked at the lack of any injury that would cause so much blood loss.

 

With her last bit of strength Moira pulled her tail into the chamber, slumping almost lifelessly to the floor. Angela stepped out and closed the hatch, hitting the button to fill the chamber. Quickly the room began to fill and soon it was deep enough for Moira to breathe in and let the water restore her. The salt water easily washing out the still wet blood from the walls and grated floor. After several quiet moments Moira opened her eyes and leaned against the chamber wall. 

 

Angela just stared into the porthole as the water swallowed Moira like some monster consuming her whole. Her heart ached at the sight. Whatever Moira's hypothesis was must have been good to take such a risk. Angela waited until Moira opened the main tank door and with one strong flick of her tail pushed herself in. Her body quickly recovering from it's ordeal as she settled near the front of the tank. 

 

Angela walked around to the front of the tank and stood a few feet back from the glass, relief washed over her as she watched Moira begin to recover.  

 

“ _ You must think I'm a chancer. But, I assure you I was merely testing a hypothesis.”  _ Moira tried sounding reassuring, but her tired eyes gave away her exhaustion as her lean form settled down into the gravel. “ _ I didn’t mean to scare you.”  _ Her body needed time. “ _ I’m sorry Angela, i just need to rest.” _

Unable to do anything else for Moira, Angela went back to her work. As a few hours passed Angela merely keyed through her nanties coding as alll she could really focus on was try to riddle out exactly what Moira was testing. It was clear it involved some kind of escape attempt, but why was there so much blood? Moira didn't have a scratch on her, and her efficient healing should have stopped her from bleeding so much if she had been injured somehow. She was more incensed at the fact that Moira did it without her, but she was mixing her dream Moira and the real one, the real Moira had no reason to trust Angela to that level. She had to understand.

 

Angela made her way to the communicator and stood next to the tank where Moira was lying stretched out on her back. Completely un-camouflaged, skin almost white against the gravel, her tail shimmering a healthy violet as she lazily flicked the tip up and down. Angela couldn’t help but stare as her heart hammered in her chest.

 

“What was your hypothesis?” Angela asked after a short while, deciding to sound clinical and not accusatory.

 

Moira sighed and smiled as she looked up and over, bubbles rippled out of her gills and mouth. “ _ I have a theory that might help me escape. It didn't work like I thought, I need to rethink my methods.”  _

 

“I thought as much. But, please you don't need to be reckless Moira, let me help you.” Angela leaned her forehead against the glass of the tank. She thought about how important Moira had become in her life in just the last few weeks even if it was one sided, letting down the thin veil in her mind she used to hide her feelings. She thought back to the first dream and wished it was the reality for both of them, but she knew how selfish that was but at that moment she didn’t care. She let her feelings float gently in her mind. All she wanted to do at that moment was to hold Moira close.

 

Moira sat up slowly and after a few moments leaned her forehead against the glass opposite of Angela. 

 

“ _ I wish I could be out there with you.”  _ Moira s voice was soft in Angela's mind, it seemed to mix in with the Angela's swirling thoughts.

 

Angela felt herself blush at that admission, it felt like one of her dreams. When she looked up, Moira was looking back at her through the glass. A blush tinting her sharp cheekbones a soft shade of purple.

 

Angela took a step back feeling embarrassed. Had Moira overheard her thoughts?  Impossible, she couldn’t read her mind, but Moira was giving her a wide eyed look that was both warm and welcoming and Angela was transfixed.

 

Moira gently placed both of her hands on the glass and with a deep smooth tone almost whispered. “ _ I might not be able to be out there with you, but, you can be in here with me.”  _

Angela walked wordlessly over to the wet suit lockers pulling out one of the simple suits and shucking off her lab coat that was still a tad damp from her earlier efforts. Looking back she could see the quick motion of Moira quickly turning away to give her privacy.  Angela felt her heart skip a beat as she stripped down and slid the wet suit on with ease. Grabbing a fresh re-breather before heading over to the compression tank she placed it over her face as Moira closed the inner door. Angela felt a chill of excitement as the water drained.

 

Moira swam around the tank trying to focus as her heart hammered in her chest. The barriers that had kept Angela from sharing her own thoughts and memories finally came down, and it was more than Moira could have hoped. Angela had been dreaming with her, that's something she knew could be a possibility. It was almost too much to hope for. All those moments they shared, she thought it was just really wonderful lucid dreaming, as did Angela. Did real Angela care for her as she seemed all those nights? Moira stopped swimming floating upright her hands framing her face in disbelief. Her train of thought was interrupted by the hatch door opening. 

 

Angela stepped through and kicked into the tank. Moira let herself sink down. 

 

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Angela joked. 

 

“ _ The rent is cheap, I can't complain _ .” Moira smirked. As proud of a creature Moira was, she wasn’t entirely prepared for the situation she found herself in. Albeit her near four decades of being alive had seen her share of mutual affection, nothing ever come close to how she was feeling for Angela. 

 

Angela giggled, equally unsure, but her smile soon fell dark. “I'm sorry for all of this, truly.” 

 

Reaching out Moira grasped Angela's right hand with both of her own. “ _ Shhh, you don't have to apologize for them. It's not your fault I'm here. But, if I wasn't here I never would have found you.”  _ Moira gently brushed a rogue tuft of Angela's hair that had floated in front of her mask behind her ear. 

 

“Tell me the truth, were you reading my mind earlier?” Angela needed to know, before she did something she’d regret. 

 

_ “I can only see what's shared with me.”  _ Moira paused and held Angela's hand tightly with both hands. _ “And, you can only see what I share with you.”   _ Moira whispered as she flushed violet. “ _ Sometimes things can be shared accidentally. Even over distances, even when asleep…” _

 

“We can share dreams?” Angela’s eyes eyes grew wide and looked into Moira’s eyes.

 

Moira nodded, growing wary. Unsure how Angela was going to react. 

 

“We have shared Dreams?” Angela felt stomach twist into knots as she waited for an answer. 

 

Moira nodded again, and pulled Angela in closer placing her hands gently to either side of Angela's face, gently brushing her cheek where the mask didn't cover. 

 

“The reefs, the swims, the beautiful scenery, all the conversations...it was real?” Angela gently reached up and placed her hands over Moira’s own. 

 

Moira gently let out a relieved breath. “ _ I didn't realize it either, we shouldn’t be able too, but I am so glad Angela.”  _ Letting her emotions show, Moira flushed a deep purple. 

 

“Do you trust me Moira?” Angela asked almost inaudibly as all the moments they had shared flashed through her memory, their memory. 

 

“ _ Yes, I do.”  _ Replied Moira as Angela pulled her hands away from her face and gently grabbed each hand with one of her own. 

 

Angela turned and gently pulled Moira towards the pressurized chamber, she followed along demonstrating her trust.

 

Soon as they were both inside and Angela pulled the door shut and tapped the button to drain the water until enough had cleared for Angela to remove her re-breather. She tapping the button again to stop the draining water. The space was cramped and a dim but neither minded.

 

Moira pushed her head above water to join Angela, her red hair clinging tightly against her face. Seeing Angela so close and without the mask with her hair cascading down around her shoulders filled Moira with longing. Her golden locks curling around the top of the water like sunshine on soft waves. 

 

Angela felt her breath catch when those eyes opened above the water. The short mane of fiery hair that usually burned in the water was extinguished in the open air, clinging tight to Moira's sanguine face. Only causing her to look even more beautiful, Angela pulled herself in nearly nose to nose with the mermaid. 

 

Moira smiled and whispered softly “ _ What are you on about...”  _

 

Angela didn't let her finish that thought before she pushed her lips against Moira's. They were warmer than Angela had expected. Angela worried for a moment she would wake up suddenly as many of their dreams had ended. But, her boldness was rewarded when she felt those lips soften and begin to kiss back as Moira’s long arms gently pulled Angela in close. Soon they parted lips and Moira dipped her head beneath the water for a quick few breaths.

 

Looking down lovingly Angela asked “Why did you never let me kiss you in our dreams?” 

 

Moira looked up from the surface of the water.  _ “It wouldn’t have been truly real.” _

“Do you want me, the real me?” Her breathless voice quietly echoing in the small chamber. 

 

Moira reached out, her hands gently cupping either side Angela's face. Gently brushing aside her soaked locks of hair. Moira pulled in full breath into her lungs and as spoke “From the moment I first saw you.” 

 

With that Moira pulled Angela back in, returning the boldness of their previous kiss. Both women's hands exploring each other's skin. Fingers pressed into each other scalps, neck, shoulders. Feverishly memorizing each other every curve and muscle.  Angela gently cupped and teasing Moira's small chest, causing gentle moans from her.

 

Embolden Angela slid her hand down, a combination of curiosity and desire guiding her fingers to breach the smooth transition between Moira's more human torso and her more aquatic hips. Moira tensed and murmured at the gentle touch when those fingers met her more textured tail. Angela's core warming at the sound.

 

“ _ I haven't felt a gentle hand in so long.”  _ Moira shared not willing to break their deepening kiss to say it aloud. 

 

Spurred on by her words, Angela let both of her hands gently trace along Moira's waist, it felt soft and patterned with slightly raised scales. It was unexpected, but the sensation only fueled Angela's desire to feel more. Angela pulled herself up, straddling Moira's immense muscular tail. She could feel the strong muscles tense as she gently squeezed her hips to hold herself in place.

 

Moira pulled Angela even closer by wrapped her hands around her, feeling the zipper along the back of the wet-suit. Angela arched her back encouragingly as deft fingers pulled the zipper down. The west suit went loose as Angela pulled it off her shoulders, and as soon as it came down Moira thrust with tail against the floor of the chamber pinning Angela against the cold steel wall. Lavishing her now freed neck with kisses moving along Angela's jaw line down to her collar bone, Moira dipped her head below the surface. 

 

Alone again above the water but far from ignored Angela's gasps echoed around the small chamber as Moira lavished her breasts with attention. Angela held onto the mermaids shoulders and soon felt hands pulling down on her wet-suit that still hung around her waist. Not wanting to be hindered anymore by it she helped push the garment off swiftly. 

 

Moira pulled herself back up to be eye to eye with Angela who Moira found to be a deep shade of pink around the cheeks and ears breathing heavily, her eyes half lidded.  “Are you alright?” Moira asked uncertain if she had gone too far. 

 

Nodding a 'yes’ Angela gripped firmly onto Moira’s shoulders, bracing a foot against the wall. “ _ I'm more than fine.”  _

 

With a strong push Angela tipped Moira backwards, straddling her with her now bare thighs. Angela felt the strong muscles flex in order to adjust to the change in position that pushed up against her core. Both let out a strong gasp at the new found closeness. Angela sat back in order to take in the sight below her.

 

Moira had bloomed in a soft lavender across her cheeks, chest and ears. Her body clearly reacting to Angela's attentions just as she was at Moira's. The soft lavender bloom trailed down highlighting Moira pert breasts, gently flowing down over her nearly flat pelvic mound where Angela's own met it. 

 

“You're beautiful Moira.” Angela whispered, the oily black fierce skin Moira often wore was just a mask, a fearsome beautiful mask but not as endearing as the real vulnerable creature before her. Moira dipped her head half way under the water blowing a few bubbles abashedly. “ _ As are you.” _

 

Unsure what to do next Angela shifted her body a little lower in order to get a better look. The movement was stimulating for both causing them both to hitch a breath in unison. 

 

“ _ Oh, that felt good.”  _ Angela's thoughts migrating unrestrained into Moira's mind. Still unsure of each other's bodies needs Moira decided to capitalize on that movement. Grabbing Angeles hips Moira pushed down and pulled her body back up along her tail. Both women's aching mounds grinding against each other. Moira feeling the warmth of Angela's clear arousal, and Angela discovering Moira's swelled mound was bumped and rubbed her in the best way. 

 

Wanting to chase the feeling Angela pulled Moira close and started her own gentle grind. A hiss escaped from Moira as she returned the movement, both getting lost in the shared sensation. Angela's hands wandered, slowing her hips and sliding down a bit cupping her hand over where only ever before was smooth. Gently she pressed her fingers down into the slit that Angela's affections had opened. 

 

Moira reached out and grabbed Angela's wrist, both pair of eyes wide with surprise. 

 

“ _ You don’t have to.”  _ Moira stated abruptly.

 

_ “ _ I want to take care of you _.”  _ Angela eyes were dark and determined.

 

Moira's hand slowly let go.

 

Angela watched Moira's face soften, her lips parting with a gentle moan as she spread her open with her fingers. Searching for a reaction. As her finger pushed up it brushed against a spot that caused Moira to suddenly buck upwards.

 

Moira tensed and gripped hard on Angela's hips letting out a hiss. Angela pulled her hand away, “Are you alright?

 

“ _ Yes. It's just...so much.” _

 

Grateful she hadn't gone too far Angela slowly pressed down again. Moira tensed and let out a high pitched moan that she quickly muffled by pushing herself under water. 

 

“ _ We're not so different.”  _ Angela thought, her fingers finding familiarity. Soft skin, warm folds, and a sensitive bud not unlike her own. Angela felt her own need grow even stronger and to her surprise that need was met by a tender hand gently sliding between them and pressing up into her. Angela let out a moan when Moira's finger found just the right place. 

 

“ _ We're more the same than you know.”   _ Moira replied directly to Angela's thought.

 

_ “ _ What-” Angela wasn't expecting the response to her thought and before she could ask anything Moira firmly pressed and encircled Angela's already overstimulated clit sending her cascading over the edge with a sharp yell.  

 

Angela gripped her legs and around Moira's tail holding on as she came down from her high. 

 

“ _... beautiful…”  _ remarked Moira as she laid back, supporting them both in the shallow water. 

 

Angela opened her eyes to see Moira staring fondly at her with lidded eyes, he breaths still short and wanting. Wasting no time Angela pressed her fingers back into Moira’s waiting sex circling her clit gently. Moira closed her eyes and let off another cluster of bubbles from her lungs, using the water to hide her moans, Angela would have none of that and pushed her ears underwater to hear.

 

Moira tried to stay still but her tail had other ideas as her hips bucked at every bolt of pleasure Angela sent through her. Angela held on with her legs while Moira held Angela down by her hips. They moved together and soon Moira came undone grabbing and holding Angela close as every muscle in her tail spasmed in bliss. Her water muffled moans still loud enough for Angela to hear sending her heart hammering with affection.  Angela held her breath and listened and felt as Moira came undone. 

 

Their heavy breaths filled the chamber as both pushed their heads out of the water and pulled each other into a close embrace. Angela could feel Moira’s steady heartbeat as she laid her head down on her warm chest. Both feeling more at peace than they had in a long time. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a bit! Glad everyone has been enjoying it so far. Only one or two more chapters after this!

Moira hummed approvingly as Angela clung to her, still cramped in the small chamber. They lost track of time until the sound of boots on steel knocked them out of their stupor. Moira’s camouflage setting in instinctively, Angela reached for her re-breather that was floating by. They kept quiet as the boots stopped somewhere above them on the catwalk. Both held their breath looking through the small porthole into the tank. 

 

Slowly a crab floated down in front of the porthole. 

 

Both let out a huge sigh of relief, and shared a chuckle. Grateful it was only Mei who quickly dropped in the last few crab and made her way back down the metal stairs and onto her other duties. 

 

They waited in silence just enjoying their continued embrace. Moira looked down at Angela whose eyes were gently closed with a soft content smile. When Angela stirred a bit Moira’s eyes caught a glimmer in the water along Angela's leg. Moira gasped slightly and kissed Angela on her forehead feeling hope, something she hadn't felt in so long that she wasn't sure it was even possible anymore. She was determined that they were going to escape together, before anything bad could happen to Angela.

 

“I have to ask you something.” Angela whispered from her position next to Moira's softly breathing chest. Moira looked down tucking Angela's wet hair back so she could see her face. “How are you breathing?”

 

“Hmm?” Moira then realized she had been sitting with her head and neck above the water for the past few minutes breathing air.

 

“I don't know.” Moira took several deep curious breaths, it was rejuvenating and felt normal. Her next breath however choked her, whatever had caused the change was undone. Quickly Moira released Angela and slid back underwater to stop her discomfort.

 

“ _ Curious”.  _ Moira's mind wandered, this only continued to confirm her hypothesis. She wanted to know more.

 

Moira reached out to hold Angela's hand in her own once again eyes glinting below the water _. “I'm ready to let you run your scan, the nanites. But, I want to see all the data to study and to edit it before you take it to Akande.” _

 

_ “Moira I have something else I need to tell you.”  _ Angela's face was grim, even then Moira was elated to have Angela using her thought sharing cognitively for the first time. 

 

“ _ Anything dear one.”  _ Gently brushing Angela's knuckles with her thumb. 

 

Angela sighed and closed her eyes bracing herself. “ _ They, Akande, they told me if I don't give them the data they want in the next two weeks they….”  _ A sob escaped her it was painful to even consider this a possibility. “...they would…”Angela gripped Moira’s hand.

 

“ _ They want to dissect me?”  _ Moira pulled Angela in hugging her close. “ _ They've been threatening that since the first day I was here.”  _ Moira scoffed. 

 

“ _ Please don't make light of this, he meant it. A man that frustrated doesn't make idle threats.”   _ The pained look on Angle’s face was all she needed to convince Moira.

 

“ _ Alright, let us do the scan and try to sate their appetite _ .”  Moira reached for the floating by wet suit and handed it to Angela. “ _ I don't much feel like finding out if you're right.” _

 

_ “Thank you.”  _  Angela bent down in the water and gave Moira one last kiss before setting to put the suit back on. Moira pushed the chamber door back open and slid into the tank once again. The water receded and Angela finished redressing pushing the door open to the lab. 

 

“ _ This should only take a few minutes.”  _ Angela quickly walked over to her work station, preparing the injection. “ _ I'm ready, I will be back in the tank in just a..” _

 

Her thought was cut short by a loud hiss of the laboratory door and the thudding of heavy boots. Akande and his two guards walked into the lab like a small army marching to battle.

 

“Dr. Ziegler!” Akande made his way over to Angela who stared dumbfounded and horrified at the invasion. Her heart raced in panic.

 

“I heard through the grapevine  that your nanites are ready!” Akande pointed to the glowing yellow syringe. “It seems they are!” Akande patted Angela hard on the back. “No time like the present doctor.” 

 

Akande snapped his fingers and the two brutish guards started to walk to the corner of the room lined with lockers, both with a sadistic grin.

 

“I assure you Akande there is no reason to send in the Guards, I can do this without a struggle.” Angela pleaded.

 

“No chances, I am not going to risk your safety.” Akande snapped his fingers and his guards began taking off their cheap suits revealing that they already wore wet suits. 

 

“ _ Angela what is happening!?”  _ Moira's panic clear in her voice. Angela saw Moira returned to her full oily black, and viciously clawed skin, pressed into the far back corner. 

 

“ _ They want to be here for the scan. I'm sorry I had no idea they were planning this!”  _ Angela watched in horror as the two brutes pushed numbers into a keypad of a locker and pulled out chainmail shark proof suits and thick re-breathers. One unlocked a case Angela had never noticed and pulled out a pole with a looped wire at the end while the other pulled out an underwater shock prod.

 

“Please Akande I have gained her trust, let me do this without violence!” Angela tried to convince him, but instead Akande pushed Angela in front of him and held her shoulders to keep her from moving. 

 

“Your empathy is admirable, but this creature can't be trusted and I don't trust her to not influence you or the results before I receive them. No, we do this my way.” Akande nodded to his men who entered the compression chamber. 

 

“ _ Moira! They want me to do the scan outside of the tank.”  _ Angela’s heart pounded in her ears,” _ I'm so sorry just, please don't fight them!  _ Angela pleaded, tears forming in the corner of their eyes.

 

“ _ I have to fight or they might grow suspicious!”  _ Moira moved defensively, her whole body tense. Eyes glinting and claws sharp and ready as the two brutes stepped into the tank with pole and shock rod ready. “ _ Please Angela we have to play our parts, I'm sorry, don’t watch _ .” 

 

Moments later  the shock pole was thrust towards Moira, who dodged it. Managing to land a clean swipe to a brutes torso, but her claws were rendered useless by the thick chainmail armor. The failed attack of her claws gave the wire pole wielding brute the opening he needed, the looped wire easily sliding over Moira's exposed neck. The shock pole was then thrust into her side, the brute grinning triumphantly. Moira twitched and writhed. 

 

_ “MOIRA!?”  _ Angela screamed out with her thoughts. Stilling her body to try to not give away her anger and frustration, sadness of the situation hitting her eyes with stinging tears that she held back. 

 

Moira grabbed the pole and tried to kick at the men with her powerful tail, but it only gave them an easier target for the shock rod. Moira's body went stiff and she curled in on herself. They pulled her by the neck away from the tank wall, the pole-arm choking her and digging into her gills. The shock arm brute grabbed her tail and the two men headed back to the chamber, their prize all but claimed. 

 

Angela didn't have the thought restraint that Moira did and all her panic and anger seeped into Moira's mind setting the mermaid twisting as Angela’s thoughts fueled her to fight harder. Out of pure fear Angela started thinking about the horror of what the dissection would be like. Moira strapped to a table, her chest cut open…blood stained gloves... the unholy whir of a bone saw.

 

Moira's panic set her body twisting, sharp claws clanging against chainmail, wire digging deeper into her soft gills. One last attempt to free herself, it was useless. Finally the men slammed the door shut and soon Moira was helpless under her own weight in the open air.

 

Moira screamed with a blood curdling pitch that even caused Akande to flinch, squeezing Angela's shoulders painfully. Snapping her from her waking nightmare.

 

_ “Please, Angela stop, please help me. Don't make this worse for me, please _ !” Moira was all but panicking as the men roughly dragged her towards the exam table. 

 

Angela then realized what she had been doing to Moira. The horror of it causing her skin to crawl, she was doing more harm than the men that were roughly holding her down as they restrained her with the cruel leather straps. Instead Angela relaxed her breathing, and let her mind focus on something positive, she thought of the dream they had shared the night before. 

 

_ Angela stood on a paved sidewalk surrounded by tall buildings. The sun shining warm on her face her sundress floating around her legs like the gentle push of a low tide pool. Next to her stood the tall form of Moira. She was on two feet wearing a sharp suit they had just picked out at a close by store. The two walked together basking in their companionship. Angela telling Moira all about Numbani and it's remarkable history _ . 

 

Moira's body relaxed as the two brutes set her back on the cold table, straps being tightened. The misting gas mask being placed over her face. Her breathing already raspy and broken, the mask designed to keep her alive, not comfortable.

 

“Odd.” Akande spoke. “Usually she at least makes one lunge at me, I feel ignored.” He chuckled darkly. “Maybe you've been a bad influence on her.” 

 

Angela just frowned, her whole body defensive. “Shut up and let me get this over with.” Akande let go and allowed Angela to approach Moira. Her soft hands placed on the arm of the hardened skin of Moira's shoulder. 

 

“ _ I'm going to do this as fast as I can.”  _ Angela let go and tapped on Moira's elbow joint. “ _ Please soften your arm here.”  _ Moira complied eager to be free again, her skin softening into a gray pale, her arteries easy to see due to her high blood pressure at the strain of the last few minutes. Angela slid in the needle with practiced precision, injecting the nanites. Moira hissed at the pain of it.

 

Akande watched closely intrigued at how just a simple tap on the creatures shoulder allowed Angela access to inject the nanites. His curiosity summarized into a low pitched “hmm”.

 

“ _ It will sting a bit, it should stop soon.”  _ Angela promised. Gesturing open a holographic screen it soon began to map out Moira's circulatory system, soon drawing organs and tissue, muscles, creating a full map of every cell. Her DNA sequence being read out in real time. Unique genomes being mapped and logged for review. 

 

“Outstanding!” Akande laughed like a happy child on his Birthday. “Good work doctor! Send this to me immediately! I expect a full recounting of each marker and unique biological structure in the morning.”

 

Angela complied, sending the scan to Akande's data link. 

 

“Now get her back into the water, please.” Angela pressed anxiously.

 

“Yes doctor, let's keep her in top shape for her date in a few weeks.” Akande's smile thinned. The look of a man who had what he wanted, like a hunter with his prize.

 

“You said that if I got you the scan you'd...!?” Angela couldn't hold herself back. She grabbed Akande's arm, of which she was soon removed from by a firm grasp of her collar by a guard.

 

“Control yourself doctor or I'll bring in someone else for this and you don't want that, do you? I expect you to complete you work, as per your contract. And, if you read the fine print the NDA is more of DNR” Akande out his finger to his throat and made a slight cutting gesture. 

 

Angela felt her throat clench. He expected her to perform the dissection. She should have known, it was obvious, and if she didn’t comply she wouldn’t be allowed to leave with what she has seen. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.

 

“No. I understand.”

 

“Good.” With that Akande snapped his fingers and the two brutish men began to unhook the leather straps and soon dragged Moira back into the compression chamber. Moira just layed still as the chamber filled. The two men finished their business and all three headed for the exit. Akande was smiling, pleased. 

 

“Good day doctor, I look forward to our continued collaboration!” Akande grinned as he stepped through the doorway. 

 

When the door hissed shut Angela screamed and threw the now empty syringe across the room. It shattered sending glass cascading down the wall. Angela ran to the porthole of the pressurized chamber, Moira was awake but curled up on herself. 

 

“ _ Moira, I….” _ Angela struggled for words. 

 

“ _ Do you think I could walk with you?”  _ Moira almost whispered. “ _ Like in the dream _ ?” Her eyes soft but defiant, as her form had gone back to her pale complexion. 

 

_ “Moira I, I don't know. After meeting you I'm confident anything is possible.”  _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little gruesome, so forewarned. <3
> 
> My editing is getting a little lazier, I'm taking forever because I still have no idea what I'm doing. Like a fish on dry land.....

Smiling a genuinely Moira pointed to the glowing holoscreen. “ _ I want you to check your scans, I need you to confirm my suspicions.”  _ Moira sat up, her breathing once again level and easy in the water.  _ “I want you to compare it with your DNA sequence.” _

 

Angela reluctantly pulled herself from the porthole and made her way to the holoscreen displaying a three dimensional representation of Moira’s DNA structure, it spun slowly as certain gene sequences are highlighted for review. 

 

Angela was unsure what Moira was getting at, but she was willing to let Moira explore any avenue her mind wandered, especially after the ordeal she just endured. With a shaking hand Angela grabbed a cotton swab and took a cheek sample. After quickly dabbing the sample onto a small pad of the analysis machine Angela's DNA was quickly read. She watched as familiar DNA sequences scroll past, she typed in the command to compare the two as it finished it's processing.

 

**_..._ **

**Sequencing Complete**

**...**

**Comparative Matching Complete**

**...**

**Specimen A:**

**90% Match to Homosapiens.**

**Unknown Sequences detected. New species indicated.**

**...**

**Specimen B:**

**90% Match to Homosapiens**

**Unknown Sequences detected. New species indicated.**

 

“That has to be an error.” Angela looked back at the tank, Moira had moved to watch. “ _ I must have contaminated the sample somehow.”  _ Angela concluded. 

 

Moira shook her head. “ _ No, that just confirms my hypothesis. You are just like me.” _

 

Turning around Angela stood and walked quickly up to Moira who was leaning against the front wall of the tank. Moira sported a smile only someone wears when they are proven right. 

 

_ “How is that even remotely possible, I'm clearly not the same as you. I'm human, I had human parents.”  _ Angela glared at Moira defensively, her fists tight at the irrationality of the situation. “ _ This is preposterous _ .”

 

“ _ Did you? Think Angela, how else do you explain us communicating as we are. How do you explain your ease into which you've acclimated to me? I've been in-land for a decade and met scores of people, none of which could do what you have.”  _  Moira’s face softened as she pushed in as close to Angela’s as she could. “ _ You're of the sea Angela, your parents must have gone to shore for some reason. Think. Remember.”  _ Moira sat still in the water, he body posture clearly relaxed and self assured.

 

Angela huffed and started to pace. She thought back to her childhood, trying to conjure her repressed memories. Her parents always kept her out of the water, that she remembered clearly. They always talked about helping others, and healing. They were both accomplished doctors, the main motivation for herself to become one. Her clearest memory was the hardest to think about, and one she had kept locked away behind years of determined study and solitude. 

 

...

 

_ It was late on the evening when her father returned from the hospital. He was in a panic. “I was seen. I thought nobody was in the room, but he had hidden behind the curtain.” _

 

_ “Who dear?!” Angela's mother spoke as she clung to Angela's shoulders.  _

 

_ “Ogundimu’s child.” Her father said quietly. Her mother gripped Angela’s shoulders painfully tight. _

 

_ Her father's eyes were unfocused and wild. “I tried to save his mother's life, but she died in my arms. He witnessed it. He saw me healing, he….ran out of the room screaming to his Father that I had killed his Mother.”  _

 

_ “Why can't you just explain you were trying CPR or one of those ludicrous techniques?” Angela's mother implored.  _

 

_ “I tried, but he wouldn't listen. You know Ogundimu never trusted us and his wife was the only one who ever did.” He stood and gripped her mother's shoulders. “We need to return, for our safety and Angela's.”  _

 

_ “All of our hard work, trying to put an end to all of this.” Her mother exhaled as she finally lessened her grip on Angela's shoulders. _

 

_ At that moment all hell broke loose as gunfire rang out in Angela's ears.  _

 

…

  
  


“ _ Did you see all of that?”   _ Angela held her emotions back as best she could.

 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Moira responded sharply. “ _ But, if Akande is that child, did he know of your families lineage?” _

 

_ “I don't know, how could he?”  _ Angela thought back to that night, she had managed to hide before men had kicked in the door and dragged her parents bodies away.  _  “Why was my family trying to gain the Ogundimu’s trust?”  _ Angela stopped pacing and looked confused at Moira.

 

Moira looked away and pushed a swell of bubbles out of her gills with clear discomfort. “ _ The Ogundimu family has been hunting our kind for generations, it seems that your family was trying to get close to them in some attempt to reason with them. _ ” Moira flushed red. “ _ If I had managed to get that close I would have ended all of them.”  _

 

Turning her back to the tank Angela and clenched her jaw. “ _ Is that why you’re here? Did they catch you before you could murder them, prove that you're the monster they fear?” _

 

Moira clenched both fists and banged hard on the glass shocking Angela into turning around. “ _ They have slaughtered our kind for generations on some fools errand believing we hold some truth for them to take, if anything they’ve made monsters out of us!”  _

 

Angela softened her countenance and relaxed her fists.  _ “So what now Moira?” _

 

_ “We have to escape. They're going to kill me, and they're going to figure out who and what you are and kill you too.”  _ Moira emphasized her point back slamming her fist on the glass again. “ _ I just have to figure out exactly how your parents did it. _ ”

 

“ _ Did what Moira?”  _

 

_ “Grow legs, of course.” _

 

Angela just stared her mind kicking around what she had just said. Remembering Moira on the ground with a trail of blood behind her. But, 

 

_ “Do you plan on walking out of here?” _

 

_ “Yes. With you in my arms.” _

 

Angela smiled, Moira knew how to get Angela flustered even in this dire situation. 

 

“ _ What do you need me to do first?”  _

 

Moira set to lay down grimacing as her movements sent pain down her spine. “ _ I need time to think, can you see what you can find in the data from today?” _

 

_ “Alright.”  _

 

Several quiet hours passed as Angela studied Moira, her physiology was unique to say the least. Moira's tail had two femurs, two kneecaps, and her tibia and fibula looked almost as if they were merged but a clear seam line could be seen. The heel and foot bones were long but clearly identifiable as elongated foot bones. Moira skin was too dense for x-rays to penetrate to show this level of detail before. In a sense if Moira wanted to split her legs apart it was physically possible. Surgically it was out of the question for several reasons including every complication imaginable. 

Moira's muscles ware also separate, resembling human leg muscle structures just denser, longer, and stronger. Not surprising considering how they functioned in the water. Studying her ability to change her skins shape, density, color were perplexing. It resembles a combination of cuttlefish and a mimic octopus just as the previous testing had concluded. What was extraordinary is it's cell regeneration speed. Angela thought back to every injury she had ever sustained, cuts and scrapes mostly, her body seeming to heal rapidly. 

 

Curious, as per her nature, Angela wanted to test out her own skin. Focusing her mind on her left forearm she focused on the small patch, willing it to turn a shade. 

 

“ _ It doesn't work like that.”  _ Angela heard that warm familiar voice in her head sounding excited.

 

“ _ You have to will it similar as to what you were trying, but you have to feel it. Assign an emotion to your efforts.”  _

 

Looking down at her arm she set to conjure an emotion while willing her arm to change. She thought of how scared she was of what would happen if they couldn't figure out how to escape. Fear was an easy one to tap into. She felt a slight tingle, and soon her arm was bumped and ridged like the backside of an albino alligator, her skin turning snow white. Angela nearly fell out of her chair, but caught herself and in that moment the scales receded back to normal. Angela realized at that moment that if they could manipulate their skin to such a degree, that Moira could essentially will her body to change.

 

“Wow.” Angela exclaimed out loud. “ _ So…”  _ Angela turned to Moira sheepishly. “... _ if you can grow legs perhaps that means I could grow…”  _ she pointed to Moira's tail that was stretched out fully next to the glass. 

 

“ _ That's right.”  _ Moira one of her rare toothy smiles.

 

Angela felt a chill of excitement shiver down her spine. 

 

The evening came quickly. Not wanting to miss her deadline for the next day Angela opted to spend the night. She laid a few chair pads and labcoats into a neat pile next to the tank. She laid down attempting to rest for a few minutes. Moira laid beside her on the opposite side fast asleep. Angela's mind swirled with possibilities, her ideas drifted with her into sleep.

 

_ The room smelled of pine and bleach, the chimes of various machines monitoring a patient's condition. The doctor finally walked in to check on her patient. Moira layed in bed, unsure of her surroundings, but she felt calm.  _

 

_ “Is this somewhere you're familiar with?” Moira asked the blonde doctor who was reading her chart. _

 

_ “Yes. This is the hospital I worked at before I got the offer from Akande.” Angela walked around to check Moira’s vitals.  _

 

_ “I see, so why don't you show me then?” Moira went to sit up, only to have Angela push her back down. _

 

_ “Your chart says you still need time to recover.” Patting her on the arm. _

 

_ “From what exactly?” Moira's shifted in her bed, she could feel her body. It felt fine. _

 

_ “Well your surgery was to give you legs. It was a complete success, with such a skilled team it was easy according to the chart.” Angela smiled as she grabbed Moira's toes through the blanket.  _

 

_ “Team?” Moira echoed. “Team!”  _

 

In the lab they both shot up from sleep.

 

“It makes perfect sense!” Angela yelled out loud.

 

“ _ They were able to transform because they could heal while the other changed!”  _ Moira exclaimed _.”I couldn't do it on my own, I could start but I couldn't heal it fast enough!”  _

 

_ “It could work Moira! We could get you out of here!”  _ Angela put her forehead to the glass, Moira mimicked her. 

 

_ “Let's do it, now.”   _ Moira looked up, she had a fire in her eyes that sent electricity up Angela's spine _. _

 

_ “I want to say we should wait, but you've waited long enough haven't you?” _

 

Moira just smiled and nodded, her excitement obvious _. “I want to get the hell out of here.” _

 

_ “What do we do first?” _ Angela stood and started to pace excitedly. 

 

“ _ I have to teach you how to heal. It's the same as changing your skin, focus on a positive feeling and will the cells to repair and replicate.”  _ Moira used a talon and sliced her palm. She closed her eyes and focused as the wound healed rapidly _. “Now you.” _

 

Angela frowned at the thought of intentionally hurting herself, but she had to try for Moira. Grabbing a scalpel she held it to her palm and with thoughts of all that was possible if this worked she quickly slashed her hand open. Angela but her lip in pain, trying to stay focused. 

 

“ _ Now focus on the wound, will it to close, focus on a positive feeling.”  _ Moira watched pensively.

 

Steadying her breathing Angela focused all her energy on the bleeding gash. She looked at Moira as she thought of all that was possible and what her future held, hope. The wound healed rapidly, stitching itself back together. 

 

“Wow.” Angela smiled at Moira who looked equally as pleased. 

 

“ _ What's our next step _ ?” Angela beamed. 

 

“ _ I need to get dry.”  _ Stretching out and limbering her body for the trial ahead Moira swam over to the compression chamber, opening the door and pulling herself in.

 

“ _ But, how do you plan on breathing? How did it work before?”  _ Angela followed along moving over to the outside door, her hands shaking with nerves as she waited.

 

“ _ I'm fairly certain it has everything to do with being calm. Usually instinct causes panic when we're out of water, but when calm the heart and lungs can adjust to the new source of oxygen _ .” She pulled the door shut and hit the drain button. Hoping that was the last of that infernal aquarium, her goldfish days finally over. “ _ At least that's my theory, we'll find out very shortly _ .”

 

The water drained as both women literally waited with bated breath. Moira felt her chest tighten with panic as the water went down. She wasn't going to let the air win, she had Angela, her recent memories in this same room distracting her from the fear. She just needed to trust in the blue eyes peering in at her. With her mind focused and her body relaxing as the last of the water seeped away she was stretched out on the floor. Angela pushed the door open carefully not to pinch Moira's fin. She stepped in and quickly made her way to the dry docked mermaids side. She brushed a few loose strands of red hair from her face and waited, studying her beautifully angular face. Moira's eyes fluttered open and her bare chest rose and fell with confident breaths. 

 

“Ha!” Moira barked with her actual voice. “It worked! 

 

Moira pursed her lips and blew air through them. 

 

“What's wrong?” Angela felt panic crawl up her throat.

 

Moira tried again, only making a faint sound in the process. “I'm trying to whistle.” Moira kept trying, Angela smirked and used it as an excuse to lean in and give her a quick kiss. 

 

“I'll show you how, I promise.” Angela smiled warmly and stood up. “So what's next?”

 

“Hmm? Oh..yes!” Moira snapped out of her happy daze, her face growing serious again. “The next part will be gruesome, but essentially I have to will my skin and muscles to part, then the skin has to heal back together. When I tried I did not get far before I had to stop, but with us both focused on the task I know it is possible.”

 

A little shocked, but not surprised, remembering the trail of blood again, still uncleaned on the lab floor. Catching her concern Moira grabbed her hand reassuringly.

 

“You're parents did this to you as an infant, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for them and on you. But, here you are as undeniable proof that it does work.” With a squeeze she let her hand free 

 

Still anxious but ready Angela pushed the door shut anticipating the small chance they might be overheard. 

 

“OK, where do you want me?” 

 

“I need you to focus as much healing as you can to my lower body.” Moira sat up preparing herself.

 

Angela knelt down to Moira's left side, setting a hand on each knee joint. Her tail was cold and she could feel the texture gripping slightly at her fingers.

 

“Just start focusing everything you have” Moira braced herself by grasping at the slatted floor. 

 

Angela closed her eyes and reached out with her heart and mind, thinking of warm sunshine and cool oceans. Her hands felt warm and she pushed that warmth into Moira.

 

“I can feel it, yes, this is going to work!” Moira gave Angela one last glance before closing her own eyes and began to will her skin to thin, bone to seperate, and muscles to split apart. A slight seam began to appear running the full length of her tail, it began to split and tear at her thighs, slowly working its way down. Muscle, bone, tendons, veins and arteries also found air, as did nerves.

 

Moira tried to bite back her pain but it was all too much as soon cried out in pain as her eyes flew open to the gore that was her lower body. 

 

Angela had kept her eyes shut, trying to drown out the sounds and smells threatening to empty her stomach. She lost that resolve the moment she heard Moira fill the small space with an unearthly cry. The first thing she looked at was her face, her eyes wide and her face looking like broken glass. Angela could see she was starting to hyperventilate from the pain. Angela willed herself to focus again on her gruesome task.

 

The sudden sickening sound of tibia and fibula snapping apart sent shivers down Angela's spine causing her to glance down at last at the horrifying sight. Moira's tail had been split in half completely and blood was seeping out at an alarming rate. Trying not to lose focus Angela gave every ounce of will she could on closing the broken blood vessels. She kept at it until the bleeding slowed and then stopped. Moira's breathing slowed but she was certain it was from blood loss not just the hyperventilating.

 

Letting go was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she had to keep her conscious or else Moira couldn't close the massive gaps of skin. Pushing Moira to sit up fully Angela sat down behind her, shucking off her lab coat and rolling up her sleeves she pulled her arms around Moira's torso willing the blood cells to replicate and circulate while also pushing on her diaphragm to ensure air was being moved in and out of her lungs. She pushed her forehead between her shoulder blades, tears stinging her eyes.

 

Moira finally moved, gripping onto Angela's arms for dear life. Yelling out again in agony.

 

“Moira! Stay with me, focus on closing your wounds! I've got you, we're almost there!” Angela gave everything she had of herself to keep healing.

 

Slowly Moira steadied her breathing, and Angela watched with her head listed just enough to the side of Moira's shoulder to watch as skin and muscle pulled together. The open gashes closing like some macabre zipper. Moira's voice quieted down again, but her muffles of pain still shook them both. The ends of her fin still needed to reform into feet, lucky nothing need to break or tear, skin shrank down and bones moved together. Her toes we're still webbed and she didn't have any toenails but it was damn near close enough. The skin was still the soft violet color but it smoothed and matched her torso in texture. A pale scar ran the entire length of the inside of her legs. 

 

Completely exhausted Angela leaned back against the door, letting Moira’s weight pin her down. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but when she woke up Moira was sitting up silently examining her new limbs. The only remaining evidence of what they had just accomplished wound down into the drain below. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! <3

“Brilliant.” Whispered Moira as Angela’s eyes slowly opened. The exhausted doctor watched the now bipedal creature she clung to bend her right knee for the first time. The mermaid gently bent and flexed her new limbs, carefully spreading her thighs and testing their strength. She even wiggled her toes. 

 

Angela sat up and wrapped her arms back around Moira's torso, awe painted over her features.

 

“I can’t believe it. It worked.” Angela felt relief wash over her as she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

 

Moira held Angela's arms close and replied excitedly. “I want to stand, please, can you help me?” 

 

Reluctantly leaving their embrace Angela stood up and walked around to be in front of Moira with her hands outstretched. Moira reached up to grasp Angela's outstretched hands.

 

“Slide your feet under your center of gravity and then push yourself up.” Moira nodded and did as she was instructed, slowly pulling in one leg at a time. She got as far as sliding her feet under her in a low squat, but she didn't quite have the grasp on how to fully stand. Moira let out a frustrated grunt. Unwilling to give up Angela walked back behind the mermaid. The doctor bent down and wrapped her arms around Moira’s thin waist and hoisted her up by her.  Moira pushed up against the floor with her new feet and the two rose together steadily. They were able to get her standing, at least mostly as Moira was still being supported around the waist by Angela, whose face was buried between the mermaid shoulder blades.

 

“I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how tall you are.” Angela mumbled into Moira's naked back as she struggling to keep her upright. “Considering how long you are, were, still are.”

 

Moira chuckled in response as she attempted her first step. The mermaid could feel her legs adapting and strengthening as she felt her foot gently touch down on the cold wet metal floor of the decompression chamber. But, felt steady and was ready to stand alone.

 

“Okay, let's see what all the hype is.” Moira let go of Angela who took a step back, she stood firm on her two new feet, legs close together as if her body still doesn’t understand. Moira looked down at herself and carefully lifted her left leg, a little too high and set it down a little too hard. Angela couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. Moira just glared and let herself take another step this time much more gracefully. It was only a few more steps before she was pacing well around the chamber. 

 

“I'm ready, let's get out of here!” The now ambulatory mermaid nearly tripped over herself running for the door. 

 

“Moira! As amusing as it would be to watch you storm out of this place completely naked, you're going to need some clothes.” Angela teased as she pulled open the chamber door and the two stepped into the room. 

 

“Clothes! Another thing I've always wanted to try. In my youth I had a hat for a while. Black thing rather flat, as you can imagine it didn't last long underwater.” 

 

Angela chuckled. “We'll see if we can find you another one.”

 

Moira hesitated before they stepped into the open space of the lab. Angela felt her tense. 

 

“Angela, are they watching?” Moira looked up in the direction of the small black domes in the ceiling. 

 

“I don’t know, it’s very early in the morning and if what Mei tells me is right we don’t have much to worry at this hour. She said her and the night guard often find each other distracted.” Angela paused and realized what Mei had been implying, at Moira whose eyebrows shot up in amusement. 

 

“Lets not delay then.” Moira smirked as they stepped into the open space of the lab.

 

Moira followed after Angela as they headed for the lockers. Luckily the former researchers had left various items and with luck Angela found a too short and wide set of men's trousers with a belt and a slightly blood stained white button up.  Her hair also needed addressing as it was sticking out in odd directions as if permanently floating mid-water. The hardest part would be shoes. Angela found some old pomade and waited for Moira to figure out how to dress before shoving them into her hands.

 

“Take these and see what you can do to style your hair. I'll go try to find some shoes.” Angela walked off quickly unsure of how much time they had, the anxiety she felt only being calmed by Moira’s confidence.

 

Moira held the small tin and saw the illustration of a man with his hair slicked back. “Curious.”

 

A few minutes later and Angela returned victorious with a pair of galoshes. They weren't the best looking but they'd have to work. She came around where the lockers were and saw Moira standing there way more put together than she had any right too, even with ankles and arms sticking dramatically out her too small attire. The fiery red hair was slicked back, with just one wild tuft stubbornly trying to get away. Angela took her all in as Moira slid a lab coat on over the rest of her outfit, and with the poorly fit and stained clothes hidden, she looked almost regal. 

 

“You look amazing.” Angela handed the boots over

 

“Oh, good, thank you? I feel strange in all of this.” Moira smoothed down the front of her coat looking down and away to hide her blush, the galoshes squeaking on the floor as she walked with Angela who grabbed herself a fresh lab coat as they went. Refusing to leave anything behind, Angela tossed her tablet and set it in her briefcase containing the remaining nanobots. She grabbed a random ID badge and stuck it on Moira's coat, they were ready. Together they walked slowly across the lab, Moira still not entirely sure of her footing. 

 

As they reached the door Angela turned and abruptly wrapped her arms around Moira’s torso, her anxiety coming off in waves.  “We go up the elevator and into the lobby and casually walk out the front door. They have no way of anticipating us. Don't stop, don't look at anyone just move like you belong. It should still be early so not that many people should be around.” 

 

Moira wrapped her long arms back around Angela. “Don’t worry, I’m ready for whatever comes next.” Angela watched as Moira's whole body seemed to shimmer in energetic red hues. 

 

Angela turned in front of Moira gently pressing the release for the lab door. 

Instead of stepping briskly into the hallway she collided with strong chest of a human body. Heavy hands grabbed her before she could pull back. Standing in the doorway blocking their path were the two body guards. Fear twisted into Angela's gut causing her and Moira to both freeze. Both men looked at Angela then back up to Moira, then back at Angela. She could almost hear their brains struggling to work. 

 

“This is the doc, then who is that?” One spoke gruffly. 

 

“I don't know.” He narrowed his eyes and with a confused grunt he added eyes widening with surprise “It's the fish!?”

 

“Wha--” but before the first brute who spoke could finish his thought, four sharp talons were buried deep through the man's ribs and into his chest. 

 

Moira groaned with pleasure as she drawled out a thick satisfying “Finally.” Pulling her claws back out as the man collapsed heavily to the cement floor. The other man holding Angela pulled her to face Moira like a human shield. 

 

“Back off Fish!” The man started to walk back towards the elevator, his loud voice boomed through the small space. Moira carefully followed one sure step at a time, eyes nearly glowing with the delight of her previous kill. 

 

“I said Back-OFF!” the brute called out fearfully as the blood dripped from Moira's talons.

 

Moira stopped with a smile and put her hands up in the air retracting her vicious and bloody claws. The man let one of Angela's shoulders loose as stepped toward the call button for the elevator. Moira nodded encouragingly at Angela.

 

“ _ You can do it, I know you can.”  _ Moira looked to the guard then back to her.

 

_ “I don’t know if I can do it, I’ve sworn to never do any harm!”  _ Angela clenched her hands.

 

Moira glanced down. “ _ If this monster stays alive, he will do nothing but more harm. What they’ve put me,us through, they don’t deserve your Mercy.” _

 

Moira shared the rage she had built up from her decade of entrapment. Angela felt and saw brief flashes of what the man who currently held her life in his hands had done, making her stomach clench with anger and the strength to do what needed to be done. __   
  


Steeling herself Angela spun her body as the man turned to hit the call button pressing her right hand, her nails pulled into long points just a sharp a scalpel, into the guards chest. The guard let out a surprised grunt as Angela felt his heart beat its last. Moira moved in behind and gently pulled Angela back letting the man drop to the floor. Angela felt her whole word fall out from underneath her, but she felt nothing for the life she had taken only remorse that she had to take it. The gravity of what they were doing set back in when Moira reached out to take her hand.

 

“It had to be done.” Moira pulled Angela’s attention back to their goal. “Let's make haste.” With a slight push Moira encouraged Angela to get on the Elevator that had just arrived. Angela quickly hit the button for the main lobby, and pressed her face into Moira's chest. Holding her close Moira stroked her hair.

 

“Everything will be alright.” She said as softly as she could. “Survival isn't easy or fair, but please know I will never let anyone hurt you.” 

 

The elevator announced their arrival to the main lobby. It was still early, and as anticipated very few people lingered. The two escapees quickly separated, smoothing their lab coats and with straight backs and a confident stride began the short walk to the main doors. Their strides were calm but quick, Angela taking a slight lead. Moira was keeping pace well, but couldn't help but glance around. They fed off of each other's growing confidence. 

 

They knew their escape was not going unnoticed, the front desk phone began to ring and the ding of several elevators began to chime a warning as they descended rapidly from the upper floors. Angela started to feel her heart hammer in her chest, every fear ringing true, they would both be caught. 

 

Moira, well aware of Angela's fear, gently swooped her up. Her knees under one arm and shoulders under the other, losing none of her strength out of the water. The mermaid quickly made for the door on mostly steady legs. Angela held on tightly. They soon came up to their exit, the glass wall of the front lobby making Moira feel she was still trapped in her tank. Their odd performance drew the attentions of the few scattered individuals in the lobby who were as of yet unaware of what was happening. After a quick push through the main door, the pair moved outside in the crisp morning air. Moira took her first real breath of freedom as kept walking briskly into the city that surrounded them.

 

Moira glanced down at Angela as an alarm screamed through the lobby behind them _.“I told you I would walk out of here with you in my arms.”  _

 

Angela’s smile was short lived as the doors behind them opened with a chorus of shouts and heavy boots thundering towards them.

 

“They’re onto us!” Angela yelled. “Run!”

 

Moira set Angela back on her feet as both began to run down the steps towards the road.  The city around then feeling like another cage to Moira, even with their shared dreams it was overwhelming. Angela held Moira's hand as her new legs strained at the motion, her eyes looking up at the massive skyscrapers that surrounded Ogundimu’s building. Not looking where she was going Moira tripped and fell.

 

“No!” Angela quickly turned and set to pull Moira back to her feet. “Get up, we have to keep moving!” 

The two ran headfirst between two vehicles parked out front running headlong into the road, right into the way of a speeding van. Both women held her hands up bracing for the impact that never came as the van screeched to a sudden halt just in front of the escapees. 

 

“Get in!” A familiar voice cried out as the door to the van slid open.

 

“Mei!” Angela yelled joyfully. Angela pulled at Moira’s arm, the two figures leaping into the back. Mei slammed the van door and yelled “GO GO!” to the driver. The yells of the pursuing figures fading as the van’s tires squealed into action, all three passengers crashing to the floor of the van as it jerked into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done! 
> 
> I'm glad you all enjoyed this absolute self indulgent tropy fun fic That grew way bigger than I intended. 
> 
> Thanks again! Please leave a note and Kudos, and please enjoy the thrilling conclusion!

The van sped recklessly as the three figures in the back held on to whatever they could to keep from sliding around the back of the empty work van.

 

“What is this!?” Moira managed to bark out as she gripped Angela's shoulders. Both breathing rapidly from exertion of their escape..

 

Mei chimed in with a smile. “We're getting you out of here!” She grinned ear to ear as she made her way to the driver, giving her a swift kiss to the cheek as the van sped along. “Aleks here just so happens to be the night guard I was telling you about Dr. Ziegler! We saw you and Moira step out of the compression chamber and we knew we had to help.”

 

The driver turned back for a moment, a flash of pink hair and a warm smile greeted them with a thick russian accent. “Greetings!”

 

“Hello, and thank you for your speedy rescue!” Angela yelled from the back. Angela looked to Moira encouragingly.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Moira uttered cautiously. “But, why?”

 

The van rumbled as it turned sharply off the main road and onto the rougher roads of the industrial area.

 

Aleks chimed in at the encouragement of Mei. “I have bore witness to far too much cruel treatment to, uh Moira, yes?” Mei nods. “I only regret not being able to do something sooner.” Alex's brows came together, a mix of frustration and sadness crossing her face. “But today, we are all free.”

 

Angela smiled and felt herself finally relax, Moira doing the same as she let out a relieved but grateful laugh.

 

The moment was short lived when Mei pointed at the window. “Helicopter!”

 

“Shit.” Angela scrambled to her feet to look out the window. Moira pulled herself up as best she could, holding the wall of the van and Angela's shoulder as she looked out. Angela watched what little color there was in Moira's face drain out of it.

 

A strong laugh cut through the tense air. “Ah! Do not worry they can not catch what they cannot find! The van slowed as Alex pulled the van into a parking lot filled with other white industrial work vans. They came to a halt among a hundred or so matching vehicles coming and going from the lot. Everyone's eyes were soon gazing up watching silently.

 

The helicopter flew by searching the general area. Unable to land in the bustling industrial zone to search for them on foot, the helicopter turned and flew back towards Ogundimu's tower.

 

“They will return on ground, we haven't much time.” Aleks turned and give the three passengers a concerned face. “What is next move?”

 

Moira turned and took a few steps. “For starters, do you mind if I sit down?”

 

“Yes, sure of course!” Mei stuttered popped up and offered her the seat, staring up at the ambulatory mermaid in awe. Moira turned and lowered herself into the chair, legs pressed tightly together. Angela made her way over reaching a hand out to entwine their fingers together.

 

“Moira, it's up to you.” Angela stroked Moira's knuckles with her thumb reassuringly. “No matter what we do I'll be there with you.”

 

Moira smiled and sighed. “That's what I'm afraid of…”

 

Angela's face paled.

 

"I want to go home.” Moira looked down at her legs and back to Angela.

 

Angela swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She felt her chest tighten at the implication. If she wanted to be with Moira in the ocean, she'd have to do something she still wasn't even sure she could do. Her concern and fear rolled off in waves and Moira picked up on all of it.

 

“I don't want you to do anything you don't want to.” Moira looked down at her legs, the feeling of them still raw and strange. The risk of what she was asking of Anglea, and of herself so soon, was understandably concerning.

 

“No.” Angela stood. “I'm not scared of trying, I'm scared it might not work.” Angela leaned down and kissed Moira deeply, she pulled away to speak. “I don't want to leave your side.”

 

Moira gripped the cheap chairs upholstery and smiled genuinely. The two lost in each other's presence.

 

“Oh.” Mei chimed in. “So you two are…”

 

“Oh no, is too cute “ Aleks chimed in as she shook Mei's shoulder gently. “Is like fairytale!”

 

Moira looked at Aleks with an upraised eyebrow. “Hardly.” She let out a long breath and looked at Angela. "Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Moira reached out both her hands and pulled Angela onto her lap. Angela wrapped her arms around Moira's thin torso.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

The two held each other for several moments before Mei chimed in. “Wait, how can you both go?”

 

Aleks tugged at Mei's shoulder again. “Is it not obvious!” Her eyes twinkled in wonder. “They are both Merfolk!”

 

“Oh, wow.” Mei whispered.

 

Angela sat up and looked at Mei and Aleks. “What we have to do next is dangerous, and unpleasant. I need you to get us to the shore. But, you've done so much for us already I understand if you want to part ways.”

 

Mei gently grabbed each woman's hand. “Were in it until the end, we've both want to help you...and stick it to Ogundimu.” Mei grinned wickedly.

 

Aleks looked amused and nodded in agreement. “Let's get to the sea.” At that she turned the key and the van rumbled back to life. The vehicle had barely begun to move when when Aleks slammed on the brakes. “They are here!” A sleek black svu turned into the lot and blocked the exit.

 

“Oh, they want to play hardball?” Aleks chuckled. “Brace yourselves, Let's do this!”

 

The van lurched into motion. Mei grabbed the back of the driver's seat while Angela gripped onto the passengers seat. The van accelerated with a squeal and flew towards the exit. Aleks skillfully maneuvered the van to impact the back corner of the parked suv. Men jumped out with body armor and guns shouting and pointing at the van. Before any could attempt to open fire the van collided with a metal on metal squeal as the van pushed the SUV out of the way enough for them to escape.

 

Aleks victorious laughter filled the air. “That should give us small head start! Do what you must and do it quick, it will not take long to get to shore!”

 

The van rumbled on as Moira and Angela moved to sit down in the belly of the van, resting their backs on the side. Mei sat down in the passenger seat.

 

Angela took in a deep breath letting the tension out of her shoulders. “ _This will not be easy.”_

 

Moira grabbed Angela's hand tightly. _“No, it won't. But, I know we can do this.”_

 

Moira leaned back and started to kick off her boots and undo her belt.. “ _Sick of these anyway, ridiculous.”_

 

Angela chuckled as she too kicked off her shoes and started to undress. The rustling of clothes drew Mei's attention, turning around in her chair to see what was happening.

Wide eyes she asked “Um, I, why are you...oh tails...right. Well I guess that makes sense…just let me know if you need any help at all.” She spun back around red in the face. The two women replied with a “Thank You”.

 

Alecs just chuckled. “Mermaids can't wear pants.”

 

Mei just groaned and hid her face in her hands.

 

The van zoomed on, the smell of salt water starting to cut into the air as they neared their destination.

 

“ _We do this together same as before, close your eyes and focus, you know how this works. Try to visualize it like a surgery_ .” Moira pulled herself beside Angela as best she could, gripping her hand tight. “ _If you feel yourself blacking out just squeeze my hand.”_

 

“Are you ready?” Moira looked Angela in the eyes.

 

“I think so.” Angela replied with a steady voice, determination painting her face. They both closed their eyes relaxing into each other's energy, relaxing every muscle, feeling every nerve prepare.

 

The van was silent except the rumbling of tires on asphalt and the whirl of wind against the windows making the sudden sound of skin splitting apart all the more gruesome. Mei moved to turn to see what was happening but Alecs reached out and stopped her. Glancing to the rearview mirror and then back at Mei she gently shook her head to indicate a clear “No.”

 

Angela felt like her entire being was on fire, every nerve raging against her. She wanted to see what was happening but the horror she knew that was inflicting on herself was too much to witness. The urge to yell out held back only by her need to focus on healing Moira. She could feel Moiras soft grip on her hand even though she could feel and hear her struggling as well. They were both still pushing as much healing as they could to each other as they forced skin and muscle to split and reform.

 

Moira was the first to transform herself, her body easily undoing itself from the first change earlier that morning. Her body heavy and pushing down painfully on the steel of the van floor. She was whole again and waited for Angela to indicate she had finished but was met with silence. Her eyes snapped open when she realized Angela had stopped moving.

 

“Angela?!” Moira looked to down at the progress of Angela's transformation. Her legs were fuzed down to the knee, but below that was nothing short of mutilated. Unable to control the blood loss she had blacked out.

 

“No!” Moira wrapped her arms around Angles torso pulling her body as close as she could, squeezing and pushing every ounce of healing she could from her own weakened state.

 

“ _Angela, please, stay with me.”_ Moments passed when Angela stirred from unconsciousness, a howl of pain escaped her.

 

“ _I'm with you._ ”  Angela managed to whisper. Moira let out a breath she had been holding as Angela's legs slowly stitched themselves together, sinew and muscle merging, bone setting into one another. Her toes extending as skin stitched between them. Skin losing its softness in exchange for glistening pearlescence. Moira felt every ounce of strength she had drain from her, her vision narrowing as she watched Angela become what she was always meant to be.

 

“We have arrived.” Alec's and Mei turned around to check on their unusual passengers. The smell of blood permeated the air now that the van had stopped. Mei and Aleks froze in disbelief at the sight.

 

Two long tails spread the width of the van bent and slotted together. One a soft purple the other a glistening pearlescence. Their more human torsos pulled together tightly as they both breathed slowly. The ground beneath them puddled with rapidly drying blood.

 

Moira and Angela stirred from their stupor. “We- need to- get into the- water.” Moira spoke, her body rapidly repairing itself, her energy slowly returning.

 

In a haze Angela finally opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy, like a weight had been laid over her. She flexed and tested her muscles that had strengthened, her feet were large long fins that she wiggled and flexed. Her new instincts told her to kick and swim, she needed to be in water. Her lungs felt dry and harsh, and she felt her newly formed gills strain in the dry air. A cough shuddered her body.

 

“Stay calm, you did it. I can't wait for you to see, you're beautiful.” Angela felt a kiss to the top of her head and immediately felt relaxed again. Her lungs continuing to breathe dry air as she slowly opened her eyes. Gasping audibly her heart raced as she reached a hand to gently brush at her new appendage, the skin smooth in one direction but gently textured in the other. Angela felt a strange peace at the sight.

 

The moment was broken by the sound of a low helicopter flying overhead.

 

“They are here!” Mei yelled.

 

“We have to get moving!” Alec's stood in the van towering over everyone. Moira tensed at the large human standing over her. Mei jumped from her seat and opened the passenger door running around the back, soon opening the double doors. The sun and sea laid out behind her, they were at the end of a tall disused pier. The cry of seagulls and the crash of waves on the rocks beckoned the vans inhabitants.

 

Angela looked to Aleks “Can you carry us?”

 

“Da, who first?” Alec's knelt down.

 

“I can see them coming! We don't have much time!” Mei yelled encouragingly.

 

“Both it is!” Alec's reached around and grabbed both mermaids by their hips pulling them up, one on each shoulder. She stood upright with a strained grunt.

 

Moira gripped hard into Alec's out of sheer disbelief. Angela just used her new position to flick her new tail happily in the sun. As Aleks stepped from the van the squeal of breaking vehicles and slamming doors drew their attention. Angry men yelled as the familiar frame of Ogundimu lead half a dozen men towards them.

 

“We have to get them in the water, go!” Mei pushed Aleks towards the edge, the waves crashing serenely.

 

Aleks turned to Mei. “Follow me, and do not hesitate.” Mei nodded as Aleks started to run, Mei followed after. The whizzing of bullets spurred them on.

 

After a few quick steps they reached the edge and with no hesitation they jumped from the pier into the sea. The four splashed into the water stealing their breath away at the cold shock. The silence of the water was a relief from the shouts and gunfire that hounded them.

 

Moira immediately dived down pulling Angela along, but she soon stopped when she realized she was struggling to breathe.

 

Stopping and leveling herself she yelled “ _Breathe! Let the water in!”_ Moira grasped Angela's shoulders and held her, but she continued to struggle, her human instinct to hold her breath overwhelmed her. Moira knew she had to calm her down and quickly, gently pulling her in by her cheeks and pressed a form kiss to Angela's tightly sealed lips. She could feel Angela's body relax and her jaw unclench, and soon pulled back and watched her eyes open as her mouth pulled in her first breath underwater.

 

Angela looked around and woke to her surroundings. The heaviness of her body before now negated by the buoyancy the water provided, she felt powerful. Looking up to the sunny rippling surface she could see Aleks and Mei swimming as hard as they could to get under the pier, angry silhouettes pointed in the water as a tall form stood stoically staring calmly into the water. None made the leap, knowing nothing but long wicked talons would be waiting for them if they did.

 

“ _We have to help them.”_ Angela turned to Moira pulling her upwards. Moira hesitated wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between herself and the surface as possible. But, she relented and kicked hard rushing alongside Angela to ensure the safety of those who saved them.

 

Mei and Aleks made it to one of the old piers and clung to it. Aleks let out a relieved laugh as she pulled Mei close to her. The shouts of men above them a reminder of their predicament.

 

“A life unlived is one not worth living, I have no regrets.” Aleks smiled as she held Mei.

 

Mei smiled back and held her close. “Me either.”

 

To both of their surprise two heads popped up above the water.

 

“We're going to bring you to shore, can you make it from there?” Angela asked.

 

“Yes, I can get us to safety.” Aleks nodded enthusiastically.

 

Angela wrapped her arms around both women in a hug. “Thank you, thank you both so much. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there when you were. I will never forget.”

 

“Thank you.” Moira said with a calm grace. Looking at them with gratitude. “Let's go.”

 

Angela turned Mei around and grabbed her under her arms, “Now, take a deep breath!” and they dived. Moira looked to Aleks who just gave off a concerned smile, with a chuckle Moira grinned and grabbed Alec's wrist and dived jerking the large woman under.

 

Moira followed Angela who grinned ear to ear as she sped  through the water, but soon overtook the younger mermaid and lead them away from the pier going as far and as fast as they could before their companions needed air. Finally pulling them to the surface a short swim from where the water shallows.  

 

The pair gasped for air and swam the last few feet to the shallows where Aleks was able to touch her feet to the bank, holding Mei afloat. A few strides in and the two turned to express their thanks. To only be met with the sight of two tails disappearing into the waves.


	12. Mermay Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something for Mermay, so I decided to write an epilogue!
> 
> Events are just a short while after the end of the last chapter.
> 
> Included some art to go with the chapter at the end, it is mostly sfw but just a heads up. 
> 
> /Italics is telepathy/

Moira sat in a robe that wasn't hers, in a place that wasn't hers, sipping from a bottle of something that burned her throat nicely that also wasn't hers. The room was cold, and sat on the closed lid of the toilet in small bathroom that was poorly lit by a few half burned out lights; they illuminated the fairly clean and simple decor. A Picture of a ship, a dirty mirror, moldy shower curtain, and chipped tiles. The only thing that actually mattered was that Angela was in the tub next to her, still breathing.

 

They had been at sea for just a few days making their way south to warmer waters. Stopping along the way for sustenance, teaching Angela to find food, seeing the sights, learning how to be who-what she is. It had been enchanting and joyful, the last ten years of imprisonment slowly beginning to fade.

 

They had gotten careless. Moira has gotten sloppy.

 

A few miles from the coast they had been spotted. One of Ogundimu's helicopters had found them. They dove deep to escape, unsure how they had been found. Moira remembered as they swam frantically deeper; the implant. It was one of the first things they had done to her.  Buried deep in her gills was a small chip clipped into her soft tissue. Floating mid water Angela's hands were buried deep into Moira's neck, blood spilling freely into the water as she dug it out.

 

Blood was flowing in the open water. Sloppy. Stupid.

 

A blurry suddenly slammed fast and hard into Angela, the memory making Moira swig down more of the alcohol she had found. The squid wasn't full grown, but it was plenty big enough to pull Angela down, fast. Angela screamed. Moira charged after them, the fury and panic made her reactions fast and instinctual. Bile clawing at her throat, the same as it had done as she watched the only person she cared about scream as she gets dragged further away.

 

Moira had watched in horror as the squid pulled Angela, her Angela, like some kind of common fish into its beak. The sound of skin splitting, bone crunching, and Angela's wail set a surge of godly rage through her. The burst of speed gave her the momentum to slice away a few tentacles and quickly lance one of the beast’s eyes. The damage had been enough to get the bastard let go and swim away.

 

Moira shuddered and swallowed another mouthful.

 

The bite the squid had taken from Angela's thigh was bleeding profusely; rings the suckers had sliced into her were oozing blood. Angela blacked out from the trauma, tentacles still dangling from where they had gripped her when Moira sliced them off. Moira swore, and cursed herself. This was her fault. She had failed again, how many more chances would she be given?

 

Angela was unmoving in the tub, her tail limply hanging over the edge and dragging on the ground. Moira had been carefully dampening and covering it with towels to keep her hydrated. Her superficial wounds had healed quickly, but the bite had taken a large part of her pelvis, hip bone, muscle and tissue. Angela had nearly bled out, and Moira could not will her to heal fully without her awake. Repairing was easy, replacing was hard. So, she had swum faster than she ever thought she could, dragging Angela under her. She had to get to land, and safety.

 

Moira had made it to shore before her energy gave out completely. It was dark and the small resort town they found on the beach was littered with vacation homes that were left vacant for the season. It was pure luck on their part. Moira managed with what strength she had and could risk borrowing from Angela to shed her tail as much as she could, and carry the unconscious mermaid here. Where she now waits, as her entire being stings with guilt.

 

Moira tapped her foot, a curious thing it seemed compelled to do while she waited anxiously.

 

Angela stirred. Moira bent over the side of the tub to check for the thousandth time since she managed to stop the bleeding and get her submerged again. Relief spread through her as two radiant blue eyes looked up through floating golden locks.  Moira let lose a slight sob as she reached into the water to gently cup either side of her Angel's face.

 

_"I'm so-so sorry Angela_." Moira stroked Angela's soft cheeks grateful to see her conscious.

 

Angela nuzzled into the familiar hands. " _What happened, all I remember is being hit and dragged and …_?" Angela attempted to sit up but all he managed to do was cause a flash of pain from the wound. Angela face creased and twisted in a soundless cry.

 

" _Don't move! Stay still, you are badly injured_." Moira felt another wave of guilt flare up in her gut.

 

Angela's closed her eyes in pain as she reached for her injury, Moira quickly grabbing her hands and pulling them away from it.

 

" _You've lost a lot of blood. You need to recover more before we can heal you."_

 

Angela nodded and gritted her teeth as Moira did what she could to numb the pain. They sat there like that until Angela's face softened and the pain dulled.

 

_"Where are we_?" Angela didn't move this time, eyes closed and hands still.

 

_"On shore. Safe, for the time being."_

 

Angela opened her eyes and looked around. " _Am I in a bathtub?"_

 

" _Yes? I believe that's what this is_." Moira though of all the places she wanted to show Angela, but instead all she had managed was to get her cramped up in a tiny tub of fresh water.

 

_"I need you to eat, can you?"_

 

Angela thought for a moment trying to read Moira emotions, but Moira had blocked her off to spare her the guilt. But, a heartbeat later she nodded.

 

Moira stood and walked out into the hallway, returning after a few minutes. _"There wasn't much I could find, either this container of tuna fish or…"_ She held up one of the tentacles from the squid she had severed.

 

Angela's frown deepened as she recoiled. The memory was still fresh. " _Oh my God Moira, no. Give me the tuna, please."_

 

Chuckling, she handed the pouch to Angela who took it and ripped it open squeezing it into her mouth. Having eaten underwater for the last several weeks, it had become habit. Lacking the serrated sharp teeth that Moira had made it trickier to find food but they had easily managed. Angela felt her body rejoice at each salty morsel.

 

Watching Moira tear a massive bite from the tentacle however, nearly made her lose her appetite.

 

Smiling widely with her wicked teeth Moira wiggled the tentacle.

 

" _What? You didn't want it."_

 

Angela smiled and laughed, the flex of her abdomen shaking her body and accidentally jostling her wound. She gritted her teeth as the agony of it started spreading again.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Moira's voice was cracked and broken. Moira quickly covered the wound with her hands.

 

" _This isn't your fault Moira. Let's heal this now, please?"_

 

Setting her hands on top of Moira's Angela pressed down.

 

"I don't think you're strong enough." Guilt was making Moira's blood run cold, but quickly warmed when those loving blue eyes turned back to hers.

 

_"Of course we are."_

 

Moira’s chest tightened, Angela always managed to find the words that could stop any possible rebuttal.

 

Angela set her hands over the oozing wound as Moira stood. Quickly shucking off the robe Moira slipped into the tub sitting behind Angela. Her long legs spread on either side of her hips and tail, and her long thin arms wrapping around her torso squeezing her tightly. Angela laid her head back onto Moira's chest, her nose and mouth still underwater.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Angela nodded and relaxed.

 

Focusing together the wound soon began to heal. Veins and nerves reconnecting as muscle twisted together. The missing bone regrew as if it had never been missing. Angela gripped tightly to Moira's arms as they watched the wound close and scales gently regrow. Moira was transfixed, it had always been the most challenging part of healing, growing lost tissue, but together they had done it as if it was a paper cut.

 

Moira closed her eyes laid her head on top of Angela's, her damp hair sticking to her cheek. The relief she had healed so well let her finally relax, the tension in her body finally subsiding, the guilt unwinding from her stomach. Being this close was comforting, safe, and a peaceful ease overcame Moira. Everything Angela had done for her, not just helping her finally escape, but companionship and joy she hadn't even know before the tank overwhelmed her with happiness. What she nearly lost so soon after receiving would have been the end of her as well.

 

"Never again." She thought.

 

Feeling possessive Moira squeezed with her arms and legs, nuzzling into her neck. Angela murmured and leaned her head to the side welcoming the affection. Moira's memories floated back to the only moment in the tank that was worth remembering. Nearly a decade without a single kind touch erased in moments when Angela had reached out and accepted her as she is.

 

Moira gently kissed Angela just above her softly breathing gills which fluttered and flushed a soft pink.

 

_"Beautiful_."

 

Nibbling at the edge of the soft gills with her sharp teeth Angela tensed, her tail flicking off the soggy towels. Her tail shimmered even in the dim lighting. Moira watched it rise and fall, slapping against the side of the tub.

 

Moira nibbled again, just to watch her tail rise and slap back down again.

 

Relaxing her tight grip, Moira slowly let her hands slide down until her fingertips just brushed the edge between tail and torso. Angela's smooth flawless hips gently transitioned into rougher pearlescent fins. Bubbles rippling at the surface from an appreciative moan let her know that it was just a sensitive on her as it was on Moira. With that confirmed she gently dragged her soft human like hands across the tactile skin, feeling Angela's strong abdominal muscles tense and relax as she thumbed each bump of her hip bone.

 

Placing her hands on Moira's knees, Angela gently pushed her head up and out of the water and leaned back into Moira pulling her arms around her waist and squeezing them tightly.

 

"This is wonderful." Angela spoke with a soft voice.

 

Confused, Moira snapped back to reality. Her self-loathing over her mistakes eating at her again.

 

“How is me failing to protect you wonderful? I nearly got us caught, and then nearly got you killed."

 

Angela shifted enough to look Moira in the eyes.

 

"No. You didn't fail, we escaped, you saved me, and we’re safe together because of you."

 

Moira tried to let go, but Angela held her arms in place.

 

"There's something else bothering you, it's not just today." Angela subconsciously gripped Moira's scarred right arm.

 

Moira leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, her calm cracking, gills starting to split open as her emotions swirled dangerously. Angela reached up to caress Moira's face.

 

"Breathe, relax, I've got you." Trying to calm Moira down Angela let happy memories swirl in her mind. Reassuring her until her breathing calmed.

 

Moira buried her face into Angela's shoulder, her breathing slow and easy.

 

"If I tell you, you have to promise me not to think less of me."

 

"Moira, I couldn't even if I tried."

 

Moira squeezed Angela tightly again.

 

"It was a few months after they captured me. I was, uncooperative, as you can imagine."

 

Angela smiled at that. Moira smiled back but soon frowned.

 

"Ogundimu knows more about our kind than he ever admitted to you. Some of our capabilities he was aware of that he decided would benefit him. Why I was kept alive, so he could replicate and use it."

 

"The healing?"

 

"No, oddly enough that would at least have some merit."

 

"What then? Did he want to breathe underwater?"

 

Moira chuckled. "No. I don't think that's even possible."

 

A moment of silence passed that felt like minutes.

 

"Moira, what is it?"

 

"It might be easier if I show you, but it will not be pleasant."

 

"I'm ready." Angela leaned back relaxing herself, still hugging Moira's arms tightly.

 

_I was shivering, it was so cold. The tanks water was near freezing in temperature, ice was forming on the slick clear walls of the tank. I was also starving; they hadn't fed me in days. I watched as Ogundimu paced along the enclosure, he knew I would bend to his will eventually, and he was right. Self-preservation was always my weak spot._

 

_My teeth chattered painfully as I nodded at him, his smile made my chest tighten in shame. I was too weak to even attempt to put a fight as they took me out of the tank and strap me into the exam table, this time sitting up. The mask placed over my mouth. As they did so the laboratory doors opened and woman in handcuffs was lead into the room. Her head was covered in some kind of hood. I could only watch as they set her in a chair across from me, cuffing her down as well. I looked to Ogundimu who spoke:_

 

_"Get the location of her husband's base, or I will ensure your discomfort until you do."_

 

_He wanted me to do the one thing I never wanted to do. As we share memories and emotions, we can also take them. It is not pleasant, using it is considered an act of violence amongst our kind, it marks you._

 

_The hood was pulled off the poor woman, her golden hazel eyes focusing and narrowing in on me. Her disheveled long black hair framed her face. She would have screamed if she wasn't gagged. I recoiled; she was terrified of me, of her situation, of Ogundimu. I felt like some hideous monster, she was acting like captured prey being served to some vicious beast. I felt overwhelming shame. I couldn't speak, even if I wanted to, because of the mask. She tried to pull herself out of the cuffs but to no avail. I tried to calm her, but as you know it doesn't work with humans. I can only take, so I did._

 

_I pulled fear from her, I felt as though it was an act of mercy in the moment. She stilled and I reached out with my right hand, placing it on her forehead to try to ease the process. I tried to find what Ogundimu wanted, but I don't know countries and cities. I had to dig and pull, and while doing so I pulled her life force with it, into myself. Her human life force, it's like fire, so it burned. My arm seared with visceral pain as the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head. I pulled happy memories, dancing, the passions of herself with her husband, visions of friends and family. Every memory and feeling was pulled into my being; I felt overwhelming sick at what I was doing._

 

_Finally I could see it, an Island in the Atlantic, off the coast of the continent. Cliffs. I knew it and felt it. I let go._

 

_The woman slumped over in her chair. She was a husk, her mind nearly blank. Ogundimu signaled to his men, and they lifted her like a limp fish and carried her away. My arm burned and I pulled it across my torso trying to heal it with what little energy I had. A map was thrust in front of me; I recognized the oceans and easily found the location that I had pulled from the poor woman's memories._

 

_Gibraltar is what Ogundimu called it. He smiled and laughed as I was returned to the tank, it had been heated and food set inside for me but it gave me no comfort. I waited until I was left alone in the dark to let myself come to terms with what I had done._

 

Angela was shivering, the memories leaving her cold and sobbing, just as she had. Moira loosed a hand and reached for the stopper of the tub, the cold water draining, a quick twist of the faucet let hot water fill it back up. Steam filled the bathroom. Angela's shivers slowly went away and her sobs slowed and dried up.

 

"How awful." Angela finally spoke in quiet voice.

 

"I hope you don't think less of me." Angela tensed when Moira brushed a lose hair behind her ear. The silence lasted uncomfortably long for Moira. "You must think I'm a monster."

 

"I don't." Angela let go and twisted around fully looking Moira square in the eyes. "You're not a monster. Ogundimu is the monster."

 

Moira let out the breath she had been holding, and with it all the anxiety she had built up sharing the memory.

 

"We will stop him, Moira. We can find the woman, we can heal her. We'll end this, together." Angela pulled herself up by the edge of the tub and kissed her briefly.  "Are you with me?"

 

Moira returned the brief kiss. "Yes, yes I'm with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I ended with a call to action. D:
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who left Kudos & Commented! <3 
> 
> /Italics is telepathy/


End file.
